Lost Memories
by CrimsonPrincess101
Summary: Hermione and Draco were together for a few years but this all ended 5 years ago when Hermione obliviated Draco's memories. Why did she do this? Can their love be restored? And will Draco remember everything that went on between them again? Read and Review
1. 00 Prologue

**Prologue**

'You know that I love you right?' Tears silently rolled down her soft cheeks as her trembling hand reached up to cup his face. He nodded, swallowing back nervously: he couldn't understand why she was crying, certainly there was no need to.

'No matter what happens, I would always and always love you to the moon and back. You know that right?' she continued, her voice starting to shake. He nodded again because he _did_ know that and he would say the same to her, though without seeming as though he was about to enter an impossible battle.

'There's something I have to tell you, even though you will never remember again.'

'What is it?' he asked, brushing her brown curls away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. She forced a smile onto her face, and it was obvious that it was faked for he could distinctly see the violent trembling of her delicate chin.

'We… have a treasure. A wonderful treasure,' she said softly, unconsciously running her hand over her stomach, already feeling a small bump.

A wide grin broke out across his face. 'Then why shed all those tears?' he asked, kissing them away.

She chose to ignore this question. 'I want… you to choose our child's name,' she whispered.

He pulled her closer to him, so close that he could feel the distinctive pounding of her heart and the seductive warmth of his loved one. He kissed her nose softly and nuzzled her neck. 'Well, I shall gladly do the honors,' he paused, thinking deeply before once again, breaking into a wide smile. 'If our child is a girl, it shall be Alyssa and if it's a boy, it shall be Scorpius.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

Suddenly, she pressed her lips hard against his, kissing with an urgency that he had never experienced before. He returned the kiss, just as passionately and as his tongue swiped her bottom lip, she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore the corners of her mouth. His fingers reached down to unbutton her shirt, but she placed her hands over his, stopping him. He shot her a confused look, then his eyes went to the wand gripped firmly in her hand.

'I'm sorry,' she cried hysterically, breaking away from him. She backed away from him as he advanced upon her.

'What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!' he cried out desperately. It was just a dream. Just a dream. A dream gone wrong. The love of his life would never, on any circumstances point a wand at him. Never!

'_Obliviate._'


	2. 01 A Bitter Reunion

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to own the Harry Potter world, alas, it is not mine, but J.K. Rowling's**.**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: drawolf**

Enjoy =]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One A Bitter Reunion <strong>

**(Five Years Later)**

'Mummy, who's my Daddy?' Hermione paused in her stride at that question. She knelt down so that she was eye level with her five-year-old son.

'I can't tell you who your Daddy is, sweetheart, but you have to know that he loves you and me very, very much,' Hermione said gently, stroking his smooth, blonde hair.

Scorpius bottom lip quivered before asking his next question. 'Where's Daddy?'

Hermione hesitated once again before answering. It's not that she didn't want to her son to know the truth, it was more like… she _couldn__'__t_ tell him the truth and… she didn't want lie to him either. 'Daddy is in a place where he thinks he's happy, he's with his family, but it's not a very good place. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'No Mummy! You don't make any sense at all!' he cried out, shaking his head vigorously. 'If you're with your family, it's a good place! How can it be a bad place?'

Hermione smiled gently. 'There will be a time when you come to understand.' She grabbed Scorpius's hand and continued to walk towards the Burrow.

* * *

><p>'Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy!' Draco groaned, wincing as the dazzling sunlight reflected off the mirror situated directly across his bed. He waved his hand in a dismissing way and his house elf, Hokey, immediately Apparated to cook his standard breakfast of two scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon.<p>

'Hokey!' he commanded and Hokey appeared by his side. 'I won't be needing breakfast today. I have an important business meeting to take care of.

'Yes, Master.'

Draco sat in his bed for a full ten minutes before hauling himself to his wardrobe, which can be more accurately described as a room, rather than a wardrobe. A room that was equally as big as the standard size of a bedroom.

'A meeting with Muggle – born Granger? Should be interesting,' he said, laughing silently.

* * *

><p>'Say what!' Hermione exclaimed, slamming her hands down on her desk. 'You couldn't have refused it in any sort of way?'<p>

Belinda squirmed uncomfortably. 'He seemed quite adamant, Boss. And I must say, I do agree with him. It is a good boost for business.'

Hermione sighed, sinking back into her chair. 'You're right. I'm just letting my personal feelings become entangled in this. When would he be here?'

'If I remember correctly, he should be getting here anytime soon.'

'You may leave. Oh and Belinda, don't forget to make appointments with _The__Quibbler__'__s _Xenophilius Lovegood and _The__Daily__Prophet__'__s_ Colin Creevey.'

'Yes, Boss.'

Hermione dipped her phoenix feathered quill into the ink blotter and took out a piece of parchment. She began writing her achievements for the past 5 years and then began listing her goals within the next 5 years. She spoke as she wrote: 'Gained entitlements for house elves, pay for house elves, equal rights for goblins, banned slaying of dragons, provided better living standards and educations for giants,'

'And next you would want to make Care of Magical Creatures a compulsory subject?' His voice made her snap her head up and her quill remained poised on the parchment, causing it to leak through. She stood up slowly, as though under an enchantment.

'Hermione Granger, Head of the Society for the Promotion of Magical Creatures' Welfare. It has been a while. Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy,' she said rather stiffly.

Draco laughed. It was the sort of laugh that made people feel teased, not the sort that sent warm tingly feelings down their spine. 'What a mouthful, I must say. Our meetings hasn't been pleasurable during school and I daresay I don't think any different of you, but arguing with you would be a complete and utter hassle so let's just get straight to the point.'

Hermione laughed forcefully. 'I must say I agree. So, what is your purpose here?'

'I'm going to be completely honest with you. The living standards of magical creatures have now become the concern of the public eye and I thought it would be nice if we combined our companies.'

'Would you like a cup of tea, Mr. Malfoy?' she asked dangerously.

'What?' he asked, caught off guard. 'I was saying, Granger-'

'I heard you the first time. Would you like a cup of tea?' she repeated, dropping off the honorific.

'Yes. Now, as I was saying –'

'Yes, as you were saying, you want to combine the two companies? What ridiculousness! If we were to combine the two companies, what is to become of my position? And are you really going to continue and fulfill my goals?' she inquired, raising her voice as each sentence was spoken.

'Um, well. Nothing's going to change really. You're going to stay here and I'm going to stay at Malfoy Incorporated. We're just going to manage more things together and by things I mean promotion events and et cetera. And to make it easier, I'm putting up more branches of Malfoy Incorporated, with each one handling different areas.'

Hermione didn't reply. She was thinking and personally, she couldn't see any disadvantage to it, so she agreed. She whipped out another piece of parchment and slid it over to Draco. He picked up a quill and started writing down the contract. With a flourish, he signed off his name and passed it on to Hermione and she did the same, of course, without the extravaganza.

Draco turned to go, but Hermione grabbed his arm. 'Why don't you stay here for the rest of the day? I think you should join me for the interview with Lovegood and Creevey. It will be good publicity,' Hermione proposed.

Draco nodded and sat back down in his seat, not making any signs of making conversation.

'Belinda, bring in the tea will you? Oh and when are Lovegood and Creevey coming?'

Belinda hastily entered the office. 'Here's your tea and Lovegood is coming at 4 today and Creevey is coming at 5.'

'Perfect. Leaves enough time to pop out for lunch. Thank you Belinda,' Hermione replied, smiling warmly at her secretary.

Draco was surprised by the enticing scent of coffee and various other dishes in the Muggle café that Hermione had brought them to and he was even more surprised that the taste was as good as it smelt. Draco lightly put down his coffee cup and cleared his throat. 'Granger, I am hoping that you would not get your personal feelings mixed into this.'

Hermione snorted, for she knew too true what would happen if she did mix work and emotions together, she knew it all too well. 'I think I'm the one who needs to tell you that more, Malfoy.'

He clenched his teeth, taking her comment offensively. He leaned in close before whispering in her ear, 'You should watch your words, Mudblood, because I have the upper hand here. I always do,' he said scathingly.

Hermione bit back tears; it had been a long time since she had heard him say that and they cut deeper than ever, but she wouldn't … _couldn__'__t_ let Draco see that he affected her like that. 'Not this time you don't,' she retorted and exited the café, leaving Draco to pay the bill.

Persephone fluttered down to land on her arm, bearing an urgent message from Belinda. _Mr __Creevey __and __Mr __Lovegood __have __arrived __at __your __office __and __they__'__re __not __taking __to __each __other __too __kindly._

Hermione sighed, having predicted that something similar was to happen, but it couldn't be helped; she needed the publicity of the top two newspapers in Wizarding London. She reentered the café and dragged Draco away from the waitress who was too busy staring at his steely – grey blue eyes to notice that he was paying the bill with Galleons.

They Apparated back to the office, just in time to see their old schoolmate, Colin Creevey, hurl a flower pot at Xenophilius Lovegood. He moved just in time and the flower pot smashed the wall where his head had been just a second before.

'Mr Creevey! Please calm down!' Belinda cried. She had emerged from her seat, her usual prim, white blouse covered in unsightly creases and wisps of hair were escaping from her hairnet.

'Mr Creevey! Mr Lovegood!' Hermione called out commandingly. She gestured a hand towards her office. The pair stopped their childish brawl immediately at the entrance of her and Draco. 'Shall we sit?' she prompted. They nodded curtly and followed her into her office.

Colin cleared his throat uncertainly as he posed his first question. 'Why is it that you have called both of us over at the same time?'

'As both of you are well aware, my business is rather small. I intend for it to flourish and for that I need both of your publicity,' Hermione replied, emphasizing the 'both'. She continued on, 'I had hoped that since both of you are grown up adults that you would be more civil towards each other,' she said with a flick of her wand, sending the smashed flowerpot back into its original form and place.

Colin didn't bat an eyelid. Once a timid young boy, now a fearless reporter. 'Shall we start the interview then?' Hermione and Draco nodded. The two reporters conjured parchments and quills and began firing questions one after the other.

'Who was the one to propose the idea of a joint company?'

'I was,' Draco answered proudly.

'Your reason?'

At this he shrugged. 'I became more interested in the rights of a magical creature, just like the current wizarding population,' he lied smoothly.

'What's to become of your position, Ms Granger?'

'It will be the same as always. In fact, it'd be better, since I have a larger budget now,' Hermione replied honestly.

'Is that your only benefit?' The quill scratched away noisily as they spoke.

'By combining forces with the Malfoy Incorporated, I have more resources to aid the magical creatures that are in great need.'

'What is the next thing that you're going to do?'

'We're holding a charity event. The Charity Ball,' Malfoy replied instantly. Hermione shot a look at him, a look that said, _since__when?_, but Malfoy just ignored her. 'I must ask you to keep this a secret, because the details haven't been planned and the guests are … exclusive.' He added.

Colin and Xenophilius nodded knowingly and Xenophilius asked the hardest question of all.

'Everyone knows about your relationship with each other and let's be frank, all of us here are perfectly well aware that the two of you had despised each other: the pureblood and Muggle – born fights. Why are you two joining your companies that you have both individually worked so hard to create and reach the position you are in today?'

Once again, Draco lied, 'Oh, we have that resolved. We're rather close now,' he said, flashing a dazzling smile at them.

With that the interview was over and the reporters left in high spirits; both of them had received good material. Back in the office, Hermione was fuming and Draco knew but he didn't care, he didn't care at all.

'A Charity Ball?' she seethed, slamming her hands on her desk. 'What were you thinking? And you did not consult me about it!'

'Calm down, Granger. It's just a charity event. My mother can organize it. Free of charge,' he replied, stifling a yawn.

'That's not the point! What about your _exclusive_ guests, Malfoy? What about them? Are you just going to allow purebloods and war heroes to take part? What of the magical creatures that I'm trying to promote?'

'The whole point is, that you're _trying_, Granger. _Trying_, not _succeeding_.'

Hermione glowered at him then flicked her hair behind her shoulder and walked to him lounging in the couch.

'I will agree to this Charity Ball on one and only one condition. Your 'exclusive' guests will be magical creatures and yes, that means house – elves, goblins, giants, trolls, centaurs. The whole extravaganza. Is that clear, ferret?'

Draco straightened up in the couch, meeting Hermione's glare with his own, one equally as intimidating. 'Crystal. As long as you have no say in the rest.'

They smiled bitterly and shook hands as a form of agreement. Draco opened the door and walked out, but not before he snidely commented, 'I shall be taking my leave. The stench is so… intoxicating. If you know what I mean; smells like mud in here doesn't it?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I reached the end of the first chapter =] How did you guys like it? I want to give a special thanks to those who added this to their story alerts and those who reviewed so far, because each review just encourages me to continue. **


	3. 02 Unbeknownst

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all my characters.

This chapter is dedicated to my betareader, **Lola Kristy**.

Enjoy =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Unbeknownst<strong>

Hermione Granger woke up in a bad mood; a very bad mood. Memories from the previous day flooded her brain and his final insult reverberated through her mind. He had used that word: Mudblood. It wasn't the first time that he had directed it towards her, but it pierced her heart like an arrow hitting bull's-eye.

At times like this, no one could ease her irritation; no one but Scorpius. So when he came skipping joyously into her bedroom in his broomstick pyjamas, she couldn't help but grin broadly. He leapt into her lap and buried his small head in her breast. As her mind gradually cleared, the grin melted off her face. It had dawned upon her what day it was.

'Scorpius,' she said sternly. Scorpius made no reply but lifted his head to gaze lovingly into his mother's eyes.

'What day is it today?' her voice growing more and more menacing.

Scorpius scrunched his face up as he tried to recall what was so important about that particular day. Then it dawned upon him. 'James's birthday?' he asked innocently.

'That's right. Now tell me what you're going to do today,' Hermione pressed.

Scorpius mumbled something incoherent, his eyes shying away from his mother's.

'What was that, Scorpius?'

'I'll say sorry,' he said a little louder.

'Sorry for what?'

'For punching him,' Scorpius mumbled softly, twisting his hands uncomfortably in the curls of her hair. Hermione lightly slapped his hands away; they were distracting her from her 'anger.'

'How?'

'By telling him; I'm sorry for punching you; I shouldn't have done it and it was wrong. Happy birthday, by the way,' he recited glumly.

Hermione smiled, satisfied, and leaned back into the bed. James was Scorpius' closest friend. Without each other, they were a completely different person. She allowed herself to take a few more minutes of sleep. A kids' party would sap away her strength and energy that she was always filled with.

Hermione approached Number 12 Grimmauld Place, carrying Scorpius in her arms. As she approached, a once grey and desolate house with a grand appearance emerged from between Number 11 and Number 13. It had previously been neglected, as though no one resided in it for years, but after Harry had won Kreacher over, the old house-elf had done an amazing job in sprucing up the place.

Harry ushered them in, giving Hermione a friendly hud and Scorpius' hair an affectionate ruffle. At that point, James had stepped curiously into the hallway; eager to see which guest had arrived first for his 5th birthday party.

Scorpius smiled nerciously and gripped the birthday gift.

'Hi James,' he said softly. James didn't respond, well he did; in a non-verbal manner and that was a good old brawl.

James let out an angry yell and dove at Scorpius, sending the package flying into the air. The two adults gave a start, not sure how to stop the two writhing boys. They sent punches and insults flying at each other.

'Why are you here? I don't _want_ you here!' – punch –

'Uncle Harry invited me and I _wanted_ to say sorry,' – kick – 'but I don't want to anymore!'

'Scorpius!' Hermione reprimanded sharply, but Scorpius paid no attention whatsoever to her.

'I don't need your sorry! Go away!' – bite –

'Well maybe _you_ should say sorry! You called me a Death Eater!' – slap –

Hermione's eyes widened and she hastily pulled James away from her son. Harry knelt down so that he was eye – level with James.

'Why did you call him a Death Eater?'

James blinked innocently. 'Coz you said that Scorpius' dad was a Death Eater and so Scorpius has to be one too,' he said, shrugging.

'You cannot call Scorpius a Death Eater. You cannot call _anyone_ a Death Eater, especially not Scorpius. Clear?' Harry told him sternly.

'Crystal,' James replied glumly. He turned to Scorpius, seeming to be at lost for words for his mouth opened and closed a few times before saying, 'I still don't like you.'

'I don't like you either,' Scorpius retorted, pouting visibly.

Hermione and Harry sighed. Their children were still unhappy with one another, but hey, they were five years old. What could they expect?

'Mione?' Ginny's voice wafted down the corridors and finally she emerged into the hallway. 'It _is_ you! I thought so!' she exclaimed happily. Hermione walked over to her, happy to see her best friend. They hugged each other tentatively or rather, tried to, for Ginny's belly had grown to be rather large.

'Is it a boy or girl?' Hermione asked, gently patting her stomach.

'A girl, and I'm glad it's a girl. Two boys are enough to deal with,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'James!' she suddenly yelled and everyone jumped. 'I heard everything you said. Don't try convincing Scorpius to pick on Albus.'

'Damn! She heard!' James swore under his breath. Scorpius giggled happily. He didn't care what James had said anymore. What mattered to him now was that he had his best friend back.

Everyone pooled their efforts into finishing the decorations. Of course, it would have taken less than ten minutes to do so, but Ginny and Harry wanted it to do it the 'Muggle way,' seeing as it was James' first proper birthday party.

'Ron, we need another packet of red and gold ribbons.'

'Lavender, please sit down. You don't need to help us, especially with a baby on the way,' Hermione said, managing a small smile.

'Oh,Hermione. You're so considerate. I'll do that,' she said, plopping herself on the couch.

'It's because you're just messing things up,' she said in a sing-song voice to Harry. Harry laughed and shook his head.

After two hours of hard work and explosions in the kitchen - thanks to James and George - the guests started to arrive; much to the delight of James, of course.

James was the centre of attention. He was sitting in the middle of the living room withHugo, Albus, Scorpius, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Teddy, Amy and Lizzie surrounding him as well as his birthday gifts piled up on top of one another. Whilst the children were busy fooling around, the adults were happily chatting away, catching up on the time that they had not been together.

That was until James and his friends decided to play a devious prank, being the tricksters they were.

'On three, alright?' James whispered, he eyes shining with delight. The others nodded all wearing identical cunning smiles on their faces. 'One, two..._three_.'

Victoire burst into the room where the adults had mingled. She ran over to Ron, wiping tears she had managed to fake. 'Uncle,' she sniffled. 'Teddy's being mean. He won't play with me. Can you play with me?'

Ron gave her a comforting hug, 'Why not? I could use a break from all this talk,' he said laughing and he followed her out of the room.

Only to be met by a cascade of live maggots at the end of the hallway.

Ron yelled out in anger and Harry, Neville and Percy came hurrying into the hallway, but they all met with the same fate as Ron.

The kids scrambled to safety, stifling their laughs behind their hands. They hid in James' luxurious bedroom and locked the door.

Downstairs, Molly and Hermione were busy levitating the maggots back into the buckets. 'Those children,' they cursed under their breath. The amount of maggots was stupendous; they had no idea how a group of 5 year olds could have gotten hold of such an amount. That was, until they noticed George laughing silently in the entrance of the living room, his whole body convulsing with laughter.

The four victims glared at him, and making careful note that they were still thoroughly covered in maggots, they charged at him, knocking him down to the ground and smothering him with maggots;, dead, squished maggots.

Amidst the chaos, a beautiful snowy, white owl fluttered in, bearing a letter from none other than Draco Malfoy.

_Urgent matter. Meet me at your office. Damn news reporters._

_-Malfoy_

Hermione sighed, crumpling the note in her hand. On her one day off, she just had to be called back into her office. She left Scorpius with Harry, telling them that there was an urgent matter at office.

'But it's your day off!' Harry protested, 'and it's James' birthday!'

'Blame it on Malfoy. Oh, and the reporters,' she hinted.

She Disapparated without another word.

As she entered the double mahogany doors, her secretary seemed surprised to see her.

'It's finally your day off, Hermione,' she said adjusting her thick black – rimmed glasses.

'I know. Malfoy. Reporters. Add them together and you get a whole load of hassle,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Excuse me, Granger? Hassle? Me?'

Hermione whirled around, a hand flying to her heart. 'Malfoy!'

'I find being a hassle a compliment. Now, I have important matters to discuss with you,' he continued as though she had not spoken.

'Do you read _The Daily Prophet_?' He asked, placing his large, pale hands on her table.

'Not anymore,' she replied, folding her arms delicately across her bosom. 'Not after the nonsense that they spout.'

'Not even to see our article in the newspaper?'

'No.'

He furiously slammed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the table. 'Look at this, Granger. Look at what it says. _Look at it!_'

Hermione curiously picked up the newspaper. It was her first time seeing Draco so incensed.

'A secret affair?' She looked at Draco, shocked, but he only gestured to continue reading.

She read the first few lines. 'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are complete opposites, having despised each other during their time together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms Granger is a Muggle-born war hero and more importantly, a Gryffindor, whilst Mr Malfoy is a pureblood, former Death Eater and a Slytherin. Although they have their differences, they have managed to come together in a very important business arrangement and that is, combining their two companies together. Read more, go to page 5.'

She flipped to page 5 in a hurry and read the last line. 'What can you say, people. I suppose opposites do attract after all.' She scanned for the author and shrieked when she realized who it was; the infamous Rita Skeeter.

'This is preposterous!' she finally declared after a long minute of silence.

'I know that. You know that. But the rest of the wizarding world doesn't, Granger!' he said.

'I'm going to get her back for this,' Hermione declared, rising gracefully from her seat.

'Sit down, Granger,' Draco said, snickering. 'How exactly are you going to plot your revenge?'

'She's an unregistered Animagus and _I_ happen to be a rather talented witch. Put two and two together Draco. I'm leaving.' She immediately Disapparated to the Headquarters of _The Daily Prophet. _

Outside the entrance, she disguised herself, using a variety of charm spells. After the process, she emerged as a tall blond beauty. She confidently approached the receptionist.

'Good morning, how can I help you?' the receptionist smiled warmly.

Hermione smiled coldly back. 'My name is Penelope Clearwater and I want to speak to Rita Skeeter today. It's rather urgent.'

'Of course; what would your business be?'

'I have some _very_ interesting information to add to her recent popular article,' she hinted.

'Alright then. Her office is on Level 6, Suite 449.'

Hermione walked away and entered the lift. It wasn't like the Muggle lifts where it was a nice and smooth ride that made you feel secure. It was old and clattery and gave one the feeling that it was going to break apart soon.

The lift stopped at level 6 and Hermione exited the lift and walked proudly into Rita's office.

She was sitting at her desk, her quills moving back and forth on the parchment as though they were skating across it, her angular eyebrows hidden beneath the thick frames of her heavily jewelled glasses. She glanced up, and gestured Hermione to sit down.

'Clare told me you have some interesting news, Penelope. Spill. I'm listening.' Rita leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands.

'I do Rita. Hermione Granger is sitting in your office right now.'

'Is she now? Bring her in, bring her in!' Rita exclaimed enthusiastically.

'You dumb witch,' Hermione replied scathingly, taking off her disguise, but Rita's smile grew even broader at the sight of her sitting there, unaware of her fate. Rita wasn't prepared for Hermione's revenge. 'Say hello to your lovely, new home, Rita,' she said taking an empty jar out of her bag. Hermione quickly whipped her wand out and transfigured her into a beetle.

Nothing happened.

Hermione gasped. 'Why isn't it working?'

'I'm not that stupid, little girl,' Rita said snidely, adjusting her glasses. 'I made sure that wouldn't happen.'

'_Avis,'_ Hermione declared and ten beautiful canaries were conjured from her wand. '_Oppugno__!_' The canaries dived at Rita, pecking and biting at every bit of flesh she could get.

'I must say, for a Gryffindor, you're very Slytherin.'

Hermione gave a short gasp, and found Draco leaning against the doorway, shaking his head in amusement.

'You need to stop doing that! And how did you get in here?' she asked, as she returned to the entrance of the building.

'I blasted through the walls with my own personal army of house elves,' he replied sarcastically.

'Ha. Ha, Malfoy. Not funny,' she said, turning to glare at him.

Neither of them knew what to say after that. They just walked side by side in complete silence, but it was a pleasant silence, well as pleasant as it could get.

Malfoy stopped walking, lost in deep thought, having some difficulty to say what was in his mind.

'Hermione Granger, will you be my date for the Charity Ball?'

'What?' she stopped in her tracks, almost tripping over the goblin that had bustled in through the door.

'The Charity Ball, Granger. Be my date,' he said, exasperated.

'I wasn't planning on going,' she lied.

'Don't be ridiculous. You are're the head of one of my branches.'

'Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to be your date. I don't want to.'if you want me to be your date, you have to earn it,' she added charmingly and walked off.

Draco smirked. 'Trust me Granger. I don't want some ugly girl like you to be my date either. I only asked you out of professionally interest.'

'Professional interest?' she asked, raising one perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

'It's a good way to promote my company,' he explained.

'Get it in your head, Malfoy. I'm not going to be your date,' she said before leaving him alone.

Draco sighed. Why did he ask her anyway? She was too much to handle;, too bothersome for him.

He shook his head a few times, clearing his thoughts before Disapparating back to The Manor.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Rita had escaped the clutches of Hermione's canaries and had managed to hear every single word that the pair had just said. We all know what tomorrow's headlines are going to be, with a picture to boot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was it? Review please.


	4. 03 Seafolly

**Disclaimer:**I own no one, unfortunately. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **anonymous**, my tenth reviewer.

**A/N:**Ok, firstly I would like to deliver a message to a reviewer whose review has been particularly offensive. If you have such an aversion to Dramione fanfics, don't bother reading or reviewing them, but you don't need to put them down because there are still obviously many people who really enjoy reading Dramione fanfics and writing them. So, don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three Seafolly<strong>

'_It appears that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's secret affair has been confirmed. Just yesterday, they were snapped talking to each other outside the Headquarters of __none other thatn The Daily Prophet. This may not seem to be much, but our witness, Colin Creevey, has revealed their conversation. It appears that the proud Mr Malfoy has just asked the intelligent Ms Granger to the upcoming Charity Ball that they are both hosting. Well, we know what to expect, don't we?'_

Hermione was sitting in her black office chair, sitting a cup of coffee as she read _The __Daily __Prophet._ She furiously threw it into the waste basket before and rubbinged her forehead delicately. She could feel a migraine coming on.

She gave up on curing her impending headache and let her head drop helplessly into her arms. Her curly brown hair was draped around her shoulders, emphasising her exhaustion. Hermione was tired. It was 10am on a Tuesday and, she, Hermione Granger, already felt wasted. She felt her eyelids drooping and soon enough, she was sleeping like a baby.

'Mr Malfoy, you cannot go in! Mr Malfoy!' Belinda called out desperately, rising from her seat.

Hermione woke up with a jolt, and shook her head vigorously, hastily clearing any signs of sleep.

'This is ridiculous,' Draco declared, marching proudly into the office.

'I know it is! Our personal lives are being watched,' Hermione sighed, taking a rather large sip of coffee.

Draco shrugged. 'I don't particularly care. I'm used to it. I was just saying what you were thinking,' he said,. 'Anyway, that's not what Ii wanted to talk to you about. My mother wants to meet you, now.'

'_Now?_' Hermione asked, astonished.

'Now,' he replied firmly.

'You Malfoys are a bunch of selfish idiots,' she muttered said under her breath.

'What was that?' Draco asked innocently, even though he although he had heard every single word.

'Nothing,' she answered sweetly before Disapparating to the Malfoy Manor.

She waited outside the towering, black gates for a whole five minutes before until a squeaky voice emanated from the depths of the manor.

'Please state your name and purpose,' the voice said, wavering .

'Hermione Granger. Mrs Malfoy called me here,' she answered, a little frightened. Being outside the Manor brought back memories she didn't want; like the time Bellatrix tortured her, but that memory was nothing compared to the time she obliviated Draco once Lucius himself had tortured her.

The gates opened immediately, sending an ear-splitting screech across the landscape.

Hermione hesitantly entered hesitantly and she was gracefully met by Narcissa Malfoy.

'Before I enter, Narcissa, I want to ask you one thing,' Hermione said forcefully.

Narcissa nodded her head stiffly slightly, an indication for her to continue.

'Where is Lucius?' she asked bluntly.

Narcissa paused hesitated before answering,. 'He's long gone, Hermione. He passed away last year. There is no need to worry about any past _misunderstandings_ you've had with my late husband.'

'It wasn't in the papersI had not heard of this, though,' Hermione commented, confused.

'We kept it a secret. Only our family knows,' Narcissa explained shortly.

Hermione stepped into the grand house, taking into her the familiarity of it. They entered the dining room, where a crystal chandelier was suspended over the table.

A house-elf came hurrying into the room, pulling out chairs for Narcissa and Hermione. Another house-elf followed the first, balancing a large plate of small cakes and tea precariously atop his head. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly; she couldn't help it, it was in her nature.

'I wanted to talk to you today, about your apparent relationship with my son,' Narcissa began, taking a delicate sip of her Earl Grey tea.

'There is no relationship, Narcissa. Well at least, not a romantic relationship. Only one merely based on business,' Hermione assured.

'That's not what I meant. Are you fine with _just_ a business relationship?'

Hermione didn't answer; her gaze left Narcissa and wandered distractedly to the porcelain teacup in her hands. She absent-mindedly rubbed her thumbs around the rim, over and over again.

Sensing that this was a delicate topic, Narcissa proceeded to talk about the plans for the Charity Ball.

If there was one thing to be known about Narcissa Malfoy, it was that she became a completely different person when it came to planning events, especially those that involved a grand dance.

She began talking about exquisite banquets, hiring the most popular Wizard and Muggle bands, large bouquets arranged at each table that would further be accompanied by expensive silk tablecloths and red, velvet chairs. It wasn't until she started arranging dance classes for the guests with the best dance teachers imaginable, that Hermione realised that she needed to put her foot in it.

'Narcissa, all of that would not be possible as we are inviting trolls, giants, house-elves, goblins and centaurs,' Hermione reminded her.

Narcissa looked crestfallen at this and reluctantly decided that the venue would be outdoors seeing as the giants 'wouldn't fit anywhere else.'

She finished detailing the plans for the Charity Ball, bidding Hermione farewell in high spirits.

* * *

><p>'You have an owl from Mr Charlie Weasley, Hermione,' Belinda called.<p>

Pigwidgeon gave an excited twitter as she entered her office and flew over to perch clumsily on Hermione's outstretched arm. She untied the scroll attached to Pigwidgeon's leg with fumbling fingers. Charlie rarely wrote to her, unless it was something important. The owl had previously been Ron's but he had gratefully given it to Charlie when Molly offered to buy him a new owl; a sane owl.

_Hermione,_

_I've just returned from Egypt with a dragon egg, but that's not the point. Ginny and Lavender are both giving birth. Come quickly, they're at St. Mungo's at the moment._

_- Charlie_

'Already?' Hermione exclaimed to herself, nearly dropping the grey owl in shock.

'What's the matter?' Belinda asked inquisitively, peering around her desk.

'Ginny is in labour a month too early,' Hermione said worriedly. It had been recently discovered that 45% of early-born babies turned out to be Squibs and Hermione knew that a life without magic for a witch or wizard was true horror. Magic was the one thing that she couldn't live without.

She was about to leave for St. Mungo's when she found Draco lounging lazily in her sofa, browsing the various wizarding and Muggle magazines arranged on the table.

'Do you not have anything better to do than to just sit in _my_ office all day?' Hermione sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

'Well, I'm meant to be in at a meeting right now,' Draco started, still flicking through _Seafolly_. **[A/N:****Seafolly ****is ****a ****magazine ****that ****advertises ****swimwear ****and ****beachwear.]**

'Then why are you still here? Go and attend to your business!' Hermione threw her coat furiously at him.

'I' m the boss, Granger. It won't make a difference if I'm late.' Draco paused at a double page in the magazine, where a bronze model dressed dressed in nothing but a skimpy bikini seductively peeked back at him through her eyelashes. 'Besides, I still haved important matters to talk to you about, and you just walked out on me,' he continued, his voice faltering ever so slightly.

Knowing that Draco was _very_ distracted by the model, she snatched the magazine away from him, slightly unnerved. 'And what is that?'

'_Malfoy_ stocks are rising.'

Hermione waited for Draco to continue, but he remained silent and grabbed another edition of _Seafolly_.

'Is that all?' Hermione asked, tone rising dangerously.

'Yes,' he answered, resting the magazine on his lap, open at another page dominated by with a bikini-clad model.

'You idiotic ferret! Go back to you meeting now and stop making them wait!' Hermione said irritably, beating him around the head with the rolled up magazine in her hands.

'I'm not that stupid, Granger; I was being sarcastic. The real reason that I'm here is because I need your help since you are the smartest witch of this age..., though I am almost as intelligent,' he said with all seriousness, standing up slowly. 'I don't remember anything from 5 years ago. There are bits and pieces, but other than that, it's nothing. I want you to help me find them.'

'Why are you asking now? Why didn't you ask your mother when you first realised they were missing?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Six months, Granger. Six months where I've had no clue what I was like, what I did, the people I met during that time. Merlin's pants, I could have had a girlfriend or an illegitimate child during that time. I want to know,' Draco urged, evading her questions.

It had been a long time since Draco's subconscious had dug up the blankness at the back of his mind. He vaguely remembered the Healers consoling him; knowing those missing six months were gone forever.

As he paced back and forth in agitation, gradually wearing a path into her carpet with his boastful designer dragon-hide shoes, Draco frowned.

Granger was spouting some nonsense as usual, he noted thoughtfully to himself. Even as he pouted petulantly and responded with sarcastic comments, a recently familiar sensation poked him.

'Draco?' Hermione asked tentatively, bringing him back from his own world. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips were set in a hard frown. 'There's a reason why you can't remember anything. Perhaps it's better that way,' Hermione replied softly.

Draco gave her his infamous glare and stepped walked into the billowing green flames billowing from the fireplace.

He had disappeared.

Trembling, Hermione pulled out a parchment and quill, sinking into the couch. She wrote a hasty letter to Narcissa.

_Narcissa,_

_Draco has just asked me to help him find his memories. I suspect that he would ask for your help too, if he had not done so already. I ask you to refrain from telling him. I do not wish for it to be revealed, even with Lucius' absence._

_-Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>Narcissa looked up from reading her newspaper; she had heard the continuous pecking sound on her window pane. She let the beautiful tawny owl in and fed it some owl treats after retrieving the small scroll.<p>

Narcissa read the letter with a sigh. It was typical of Hermione to be so wary, so guarded, even though most of the dangers in her life were gone. The Dark Lord was gone from the wizarding world forever, Bellatrix had died in Azkaban and Lucius had passed away in his sleep. Surely a witch as skilled and intelligent as Hermione didn't have anything to be afraid of.

* * *

><p>It was as Hermione predicted. When Draco came home that night, he pounded roughly and urgently on her door. He had of course, asked her before, but she had led him to believe that they were insignificant. She didn't think that he would allow this to slide, but he never brought it up again until today.<p>

'Mother, I need your help. My memories. I want them back and I need you to help me find them,' Draco demanded, glaring at the house-elves that had tried to keep him quiet.

Narcissa turned around slowly to face her son, sighing deeply before answering him truthfully, 'I know where your memories are, Draco, but it's not time to get them back. You're not ready yet.'

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: So how was it? Please review]**


	5. 04 Beautiful Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N:** Sorry for being so late. Things were a little hectic this week, but... I dedicate this chapter to **iDaringx3**, my latest reviewer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Beautiful Girl<strong>

'Damned women,' Draco said drunkenly, slamming his glass of Firewhisky on the counter. Blaise Zabini sat beside him, calmly drowning one glass after the other.

'Mate, get a grip. You're acting as though they've stomped all over your heart,' Blaise said.

Draco shot a glare at him. 'They won't give back my memories,' he slurred, pouting at Blaise. Blaise sighed and returned the empty glass to the counter.

'You had enough, Draco. We're leaving,' Blaise said firmly, tossing a few Galleons at the bartender before Disapparating back to the Malfoy Manor.

They were met by Narcissa at the gate, who wore a strange expression that was somewhere between disgust and worry. She let the pair pass, her eyes still following her son, who was now unconscious and drooling over his friend's robes.

Blaise dropped Draco on the couch as Ireth entered the room, bearing a large dose of Pepper Up Potion. Deciding that Draco would be safe in the capable house-elf's hands, he made way to his own guest room. Blaise was a constant visitor so naturally, they'd given him his very own bedroom within the large Malfoy mansion. It wasn't as grand as Draco's of course, but it was decent enough. Certainly, it was much larger than the bedroom in his small, quaint house as it came equipped with a walk in closet and an ensuite to boot.

He was about to walk around the marble staircase when he noticed a familiar curly-haired brunette sitting daintily in front of the fireplace.

'Granger?' he asked, blinking a few times to ensure that he was not hallucinating. He hadn't expected her to even consider returning to Malfoy Manor after her failed relationship with his best mate. But apparently he wasn't hallucinating – for the girl turned around, looking somewhat overwhelmed.

'Zabini, are you staying overnight again?' Hermione asked politely. She stood up slowly and delicately dusted her skirt.

'Yea, what are you doing here?' Blaise asked a little incredulously.

'Narcissa dragged me into shopping for the Charity Ball,' Hermione said, pointing to the numerous large parcels stacked neatly around her. 'You are coming, right?' she questioned.

'I'm thinking about it,' Blaise replied honestly.

'You have to come, Blaise. Ginny and Lavender aren't coming because they'll still be in hospital. Ron and Harry are staying with them; Charlie is going to Brazil; Fred is busy looking after his business; Percy hates these social gatherings; Luna and Dean are on their honeymoon; Neville and Hannah are _also_ on their honeymoon. So basically, I have no one to talk to,' Hermione scowled, slightly flushed.

'What about Draco?' Blaise asked her, amused.

'I don't want anything to spark a relationship with him,' Hermione reminded curtly.

'Oh very well then, I'll go,' he declared with resignation, throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

'I shall see you tomorrow then, Blaise. I'd better be going. I still need to visit Ginny,' she said with a smile, taking her wand out. 'And Lavender,' she added after a short pause, pulling an ever so slightly disgusted face.

'_Mobiliarbus_,' Hermione pointed her wand at the parcels. The overwhelming pile rose into the air and immediately left for her flat. She followed soon after seeing Narcissa who waved her off with a mischievous smile.

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's and immediately headed for the maternity ward. She tentatively opened Ginny's door, only to be met viciously in the face by a high speed pillow that flew at her, courtesy of a very talented Quidditch player by the name of Ginny Weasley.

'It's been three days since I was first admitted into hospital and you only now decide to see me?' Ginny asked irritably. Her arms were crossed across her chest so tightly that it didn't look as though she would uncross them again for a hundred years.

'Sorry!' Hermione squeaked. She picked up the fallen pillow and approached the bed warily.

As angry as Ginny appeared to be, she nonetheless enveloped Hermione in a tight embrace. Hermione hugged her back, but without the same amount of vigor.

'So is the baby, you know, magical?' Hermione asked tentatively.

At this, Ginny let out a relieved peal of laughter and shook her head in Hermione's elaborate curls - 'She's magical, Hermione. Lily's absolutely magical.' Ginny released her and stood up to gently pick up the sleeping baby from its cradle.

'She looks like you,' Hermione commented, stroking the short flaming curls. The baby's eyes fluttered open gently but squeezed shut again as she began to wail loudly. 'She has your eyes too … as well as your tantrum throwing skills,' Hermione giggled.

Ginny shot her a dark glare before climbing back into her pristine bed and unbuttoning the front of her hospital dressing down, allowing the hungry baby to latch onto her nipple.

As the baby received its milk, Ginny and Hermione caught up on the last three days of gossip through which they had not been in contact.

'Hermione! No, you did not convince _Blaise_ to go to the Charity Ball!' Ginny groaned. 'You could have had Draco to yourself and renewed your relationship,' she explained with a patronizingly patient tone as though she were talking to a toddler.

'I don't want to go there, Ginny. I'm leaving now,' Hermione said annoyed.

She Apparated back to her apartment and allowed herself to sink into the couch. It was only 4pm, but she needed a long, comfortable sleep for the endless supply of energy she would require for the Ball tomorrow.

'Oh, you're back!' Alexiza emerged from the living room, carrying a large box of a combination of Muggle and Wizarding toys. 'Scorpius is taking his afternoon nap and I have put the parcels in your room for you,' she continued, levitating the large box into the cupboard as she spoke.

Hermione nodded her thanks and gave Alexiza her regular daily pay. 'You're a great help, Alexiza,' she said, hugging the old woman to her chest.

Alexiza checked on Scorpius once more before Disapparating to her next household. For a woman well past 60 years of age, she was still working full time, looking after young children when their parents went to work. Hermione had warned her that she needed to rest once in a while but Alexiza waved off the concern, saying that she was as sprightly as could be.

Hermione went to Scorpius' bedroom and lay down beside her son. She smiled as she softly brushed the soft blonde hair that so resembled his father's. Her fingertips delicately traced the outline of his face and before returning to his hair. Soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to someone jostling her. Painfully. She turned around sleepily, staring into the face of none other than, Ireth. Having a house-elf immensely close to your face is not pleasant, no matter how sweet they may be.<p>

Shrieking in shock, she clumsily fell off the bed, hitting her head on the edge of the bedside table. She sat up, rubbing her smarting bruise painfully, noticing in the meantime that her hair had become a complete disaster overnight.

'Oh good, you're finally up,' a voice declared impatiently.

Hermione looked towards the sound and groaned. It was Narcissa, the Queen of social events. That was the last thing she needed. Scorpius peered around Narcissa's torso at Hermione. He snickered at the sight of his mother, but after noticing the ominous look in her eyes, he hurried to the kitchen, away from his mother's bad mood.

Narcissa forcibly pulled Hermione to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom. 'I want you out of there in an hour at most! Within that time, I want you to shower and freshen up. We have a busy schedule today,' Narcissa demanded, slamming the door shut on her.

Hermione stepped into the shower several minutes later and turned on the taps, sighing in content as the hot water washed away her fatigue. It seemed to have only been a few minutes when Narcissa rapped sharply on the door.

'15 minutes left, Hermione,' Narcissa called, opening the parcels from yesterday as she impatiently waited in the bedroom.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She reached inside her drawer to reach for a set of normal underwear but Narcissa stopped her with a slight smirk.

'You'll be wearing this,' she exclaimed happily, holding up a matching set of lingerie. Hermione inwardly groaned. It was rather revealing and worst of all- it was Draco's favourite colour combination: Slytherin green and silver.

Hermione sat down heavily on the bed. 'No one is going to see, Narcissa. I'm obviously wearing a dress over my undergarments,' she explained, but Narcissa wouldn't listen.

'You are wearing it and that's final,' she declared, throwing the set at her.

Narcissa then held up the dress for scrutiny. It was a short but elegant blue cocktail dress that hugged perfectly around the waist before gently flowing down outwards to flutter just above her knees, emphasizing her slight figure and long legs.

She was then forced into slipping the shoes on. Hermione had requested a pair of flat heeled shoes stating that high heels were absolutely pointless but Narcissa had of course paid for another pair that were much too high for Hermione's liking.

The peep-toe heels complimented her dress nicely, for they were exactly the same hue with a satin bow fitted on the head of each shoe.

Once the torturous dressing process was complete, Narcissa pushed Hermione towards the mirror, who nearly tripping over her own feet, looked at her reflection and found herself speechless. The dress itself was completely opposite to her own style and so much more daring than Hermione would have preferred as it was strapless and exposed quite a lot of cleavage, yet it was elegant nonetheless and even Hermione had to admit; she looked nice.

But for Narcissa, it wasn't enough. Throwing brief instructions towards Alexiza, she dragged Hermione along with her through the flat, gathering up her items and then took her for Side-Along Apparition.

They emerged in the alleyway of a main street in Muggle London.

_Hang__on_, _Muggle_ London? Hermione whirled to face Narcissa, but before a single word could escape from her mouth, Narcissa cut her off, knowing exactly what she was about to ask- 'Muggles are better in the fashion department,' she said as though it was the most obvious fact of life.

She steered Hermione into a grand-looking salon that stood four storeys high and was completely built out of glass. It was chaos within the salon; there was not a single person who was relaxed. All the staff were running around, pacifying their customers and finishing their job as efficiently as they could. But even amongst the din, all the frenzied motion stopped the moment Narcissa entered the room. A boldly dressed man approached her and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

'Come with me, Narcissa. I have especially prepared a studio for you as you requested,' he said quickly, waving them over. He suddenly noticed Hermione hiding nervously behind Narcissa. He pointed a stubby finger at her.

'Is that the girl?' he asked, evidently quite pleased. 'You're right. She's a pretty one… but she could be so much more beautiful,' he continued after Narcissa nodded her confirmation.

He led the both of them to the top floor of the salon. Even the elevator and stairs were completely made out of glass, Hermione noted.

Alfredo – as Hermione discovered what his name was after reading the little printed letters buttoned to his artistic uniform – pushed her into a huge, comfy leather chair and in one sweeping movement, threw a silky robe around her bodice. His skilled fingers easily worked through her hair; trimming it, straightening it and bringing out glowing subtle highlights. Hermione sank sleepily into the chair, her eyes closing tiredly as his fingers worked their magic. Before too long, Alfredo had perfected his masterpiece, and had completely transformed Hermione into another person entirely.

Her hair had been twisted into an elegant bun with two locks of soft brown hair gently curling down on either side of her face and finally, an intricate, goblin-made hairpin completed the look.

'Leanne!' Alfredo snapped suddenly and a beautiful, young girl ran into the room, bearing a large silver suitcase filled to the brim with make-up.

Leanne then attended to Hermione, brushing her lips with a feather-light touch and curling her eyelashes delicately. Hermione could tell they were absolutely brilliant in their field, even with her eyes closed.

'Beautiful,' Narcissa said, satisfied. 'She's ready,' she continued happily, making a grab for Hermione's painted wrist.

'Not yet!' Alfredo exclaimed, pushing her eager hands away. With a snap of his fingers, Leanne produced an exquisite diamond and sapphire necklace and clasped it around Hermione's neck. 'It's on the house,' he claimed exultantly with a broad grin on his face.

'Narcissa,' Hermione said with a whisper, 'I look nothing like myself.' She had seen the reflection and had received quite a shock. She couldn't find a single resemblance between the gorgeous woman in the mirror and herself.

Narcissa patted her hand comfortingly. 'You look dazzling, Hermione.'

Hermione felt like she had become Cinderella as she stepped into the white limousine waiting for her. She only hoped that her magic wouldn't fade away at midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you all like it? Please review =]**


	6. 05 Who's the Daddy?

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any characters. JK Rowling does and boydid she make a whole heap of money!

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to **DeAtHlY bEaUtIfUl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Who's the Daddy?<strong>

Colin Creevey's infamous camera fell to the ground with a loud thud when Hermione stepped out of the limousine. He stammered like a schoolboy as he asked her for her name, but feeling a little mischievous, Hermione replied, 'Find that out yourself, Colin,' before turning away awkwardly on her brand new heels.

She noticed Blaise standing next to Draco, chatting away comfortably and she approached them, dragging Blaise away from his best friend.

'Blaise, do you recognise me?' Hermione asked desperately.

Blaise squinted at her for a short moment and past the layers of make-up and sleek hair, he did.

'Hermione Granger?' he asked speechless, before breaking into a hearty laugh. 'You can go talk to Draco like this. He won't recognise you and, he hasn't taken his eyes off you yet,' he declared, pushing her to face Draco. Sure enough, Draco was staring intently at them. Well, intently at Hermione at least and glaring pointedly at Blaise.

Hermione nervously approached Draco who flashed his infamous smirk as soon as he realised that she was walking towards _him_.

'May I have this dance?' he asked graciously, bowing down low and stretching a pale hand towards Hermione.

'I daresay you may,' Hermione replied, placing her hand in his. Draco whisked her to the centre of the room, where they began waltzing to the Minuet composed by _The __Weird __Sisters_.

'Will you give me your name?' Hermione laughed lightly in a, rather un-Hermione-like fashion, at his absurd question.

'Someone asked for my name a little earlier and I didn't give it to him. You won't be getting any special preferences, Mr Malfoy,' Hermione responded as they twirled faster and faster across the dance floor.

Draco pouted as he spun her gracefully into his arms, losing track of time. Dancing with this one girl, whose identity he had no clue, made him feel as if he were in heaven if there _was_ a heaven. She fit perfectly into his arms; the curve of her slender back placed perfectly against his hand. He lost track of time, but soon he realised that he had yet to have seen Hermione Granger.

He started to wonder whether Hermione had come to the Charity Ball at all and he gently let go of the mysterious and beautiful woman's hand, bowing deeply, full of regret.

'Excuse me, fair lady, but I shall be taking my leave as I need to look for an acquaintance of mine,' he said before leaving smartly.

Hermione watched him stride away, a little sad that he had not recognised her. She turned around to take a seat at one of the elaborately set tables, taking a glass of Firewhisky from the waiters.

She heard a delicate clink of glass, and looked towards the stage where Draco stood looking as dashing as ever, tapping a silver spoon patiently against an empty glass.

Everyone fell silent. Even the magical creatures stopped making a mess in their excitement.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I take it that all of you have been enjoying tonight's Charity Ball, but this would not have occurred without the help of Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of the Welfare of Magical Creatures. May I please invite her to the stage?'

Hermione smiled politely as she made her way to the stage. Her smile broadened as she saw Draco's eyes widen as it dawned upon him who the beautiful lady he had been dancing with was.

Clearing her throat, she spoke to the guests.

'Witches, wizards, house-elves, trolls, giants and all other magical creatures invited here today,' she began a little nervously, 'I trust that you have all been enjoying yourselves. Many of you, magical creatures especially, may be wondering why I have wanted such event to occur. I want everyone to be given equal rights, magical creatures included. They deserve the right to be spoken to and treated as an equal, not tortured or put under slavery. This event is to promote such beliefs, and I thank you all who have generously donated to this cause. Thank you,' she ended her speech, raising her glass as a toast. Everyone raised their glass in return and threw their drinks down their throats.

'Thank you for your enlightening introduction, Ms Granger,' he said to her, a little coldly. He turned to the audience. 'Now, we have a special prize today. Everyone's numbers according to their invitation cards have already been entered in a draw. We will pick five people randomly and these five people along with one chosen person will be allowed to spend a week in the beautiful islands of Hawaii free of charge, on my resort,' he said grinning, delighted by the audience's reaction.

'And now,' he announced, conjuring an intricate statue of a rearing phoenix, 'we shall pick the winners.'

With a graceful flourish of his wand, he lit the phoenix. Fire spouted out of its mouth, along with five names.

'Jenna Celestine Marville.'

'Raejer Hudson.'

'Garagog.'

'Gornuk.'

'And…' Draco looked at the next slip in confusion, his brows knitted weirdly together. 'Me,' he said a little softly.

The guests were in an outrage. The giants, trolls and goblins were shaking their fists in anger and stomping their feet impatiently. The witches and wizards were throwing hexes at them, narrowly missing him and Hermione.

'_Protego!_' Hermione cried and the hexes bounced off the invisible wall that had appeared between her and the guests.

'We had not planned this to happen. Please calm down. We shall just select another person,' Hermione said desperately. She looked towards Draco for help and he nodded, silently conjuring another slip from the phoenix's flame.

He cleared his throat. 'Kennethia James. Could the prize winners please come up to the stage?' Draco asked, smiling forcibly.

The witches, wizard, goblin and giant made their way up to the stage, leaving a trail of splintered wood behind them. The floorboards creaked dangerously as the giant made his entrance.

'Congratulations,' Draco said, bringing his hands together to applaud the winners. The guests echoed his applause, now satisfied that there was another winner. They dispersed, returning to the dance floor and some leaving to return home or Disapparating to Rosmerta's pub.

'Did you have to do that, Malfoy? Did you?' Hermione asked enraged.

'It adds excitement and also encourages them to donate more,' Draco shrugged. He then turned on her. 'Why didn't you tell me who you were? You made me feel like a fool!' he exclaimed.

Hermione shrugged. 'It was amusing,' she replied with a smile.

Draco snarled at her and turned away, deliberately taking another woman into his arms, dancing with her pointedly. Hermione gave a short laugh and left the dance. She figured that her appearance had been enough and it was now time to return home and take care of Scorpius.

She had not walked far before she saw Alexia with Scorpius in her arms, waiting for her to reach them.

'Mummy!' Scorpius yelled excitedly, jumping down from Alexia's arms and running into his mother's arms.

'Alexia, what is Scorpius doing here? He cannot be here. Draco is in there,' Hermione pointed wildly towards the Charity Ball.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, but Scorpius was demanding to see you,' Alexia replied apologetically. 'There was nothing I could do.'

Hermione sighed. 'Never mind then. I was returning home anyway.'

'Is that a child?' an all too familiar drawling voice asked.

Hermione panicked slightly but held Scorpius' head to her chest. She turned around to face Draco.

'Yes,' she replied shortly.

'Blimey, I never knew you had a child. I never heard about him,' Draco commented, slightly confused. A child of such a famous woman would most definitely be in the papers. 'Who's the father?' he continued, for as far as he knew, Hermione never was in a relationship with anyone.

'It's none of your business, Malfoy,' Hermione replied curtly.

Draco stepped closer, wanting to take a closer look at the child in her arms, but Hermione stepped away quickly.

'I'm leaving. Enjoy the party, Malfoy,' she said before Disapparating.

* * *

><p>'You know, mother,' Draco said, poking his fried egg. 'I saw Hermione Granger's son last night.'<p>

Narcissa continued eating, hiding her surprise. She didn't think that Hermione would make such a large mistake as bringing her son who resembled his father so much to the Charity Ball.

'And?' she asked.

'Well, there's something weird about him. I mean, I've never known she had a child and for someone as famous as her, wouldn't her pregnancy have made it into the newspapers? There's another thing too. She wouldn't let me see his face. What could she be hiding? Do you know why she wouldn't let me see his face?' he asked.

'No, I have no idea, Draco,' she lied smoothly. _So __Draco __didn__'__t __see __Scorpius __clearly,_ she thought.

'His hair looked really familiar though. It was a pale blonde. Like yours, mother. Any idea who the father could be?'

Narcissa paused. Could her son really be that thick-headed? 'I have absolutely no idea.'

Her son wandered off absent-mindedly, still brainstorming who her father could be. Well, Draco Malfoy never made that list.

* * *

><p>'Monsieur Delacour!' Draco declared suddenly, causing Hermione to jump slightly.<p>

'What are you on about?' she asked, sorting out a stack of bills.

'I don't know who the father is, so I'm listing all blonde male wizards that I know of, which I might add, narrows down the candidates by quite a bit,' Draco said triumphantly, lounging in her sofa.

'Listing won't do much; I'm not telling you anything,' Hermione said impatiently, crossing off the bills that she had already paid.

'Yes it will. Your reaction to the names will tell me which one could be the father. Thorfinn Rowle,' Draco said, staring closely at Hermione.

'He's a Death Eater,' Hermione said plainly, as though that was the only reason she needed.

'Doesn't change anything. I'm listing everyone remember?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was no stopping him.

'Xenophilius Lovegood!'

She screwed up her nose, indicating her disgust.

'Lucius Malfoy!'

Fear. Draco saw it instantly. She had swallowed nervously and her neck muscles had tensed up immediately.

'Lucas Reynolds!'

Nothing but the raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

'Samson Gangordi!'

A snort.

Draco sighed; he had run out of candidates.

'Was it a fling?'

Hermione snorted at this, so Draco immediately dashed that option out. After all, it was very unlike Hermione to have a fling, being the cautious, good bookworm she was.

'Relationship ended terribly?' Hermione paled at this and Draco took it as a yes.

'The guy's parents wouldn't accept it?' Hermione bit her lip nervously.

'Alright. I know who the father is now,' he said, leaning back into the sofa.

'You do?' Hermione exclaimed, alarmed.

'Of course. A Muggle, right?' Draco said confidently.

Hermione paused. Should she lie? 'You're right,' she said. 'The father is a Muggle.'

'You remember at the Ball last night how my name came out of the phoenix?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' Hermione said slowly.

'Well, I didn't put my name in. I took both our names out of the draw,' he said with all seriousness.

'Maybe you made a mistake,' Hermione replied dubiously.

'No. I didn't make a mistake. I'm positive that I casted the spell correctly.' He sat up suddenly. 'Do you think someone sabotaged the prize draw?'

'Well it's the only option left, isn't it?' Hermione said, getting a fair idea who the culprit may be.

'I was the only one who had access to the phoenix though,' he continued.

Hermione decided to change the subject before he realised Narcissa was behind it all.

'So who are you taking to Hawaii?' she asked, partly out of curiosity.

'You,' he replied without a second thought.

'Did you notice that I have not agreed yet?' Hermione sighed.

'Too bad. It'll be more fun taking you than Blaise,' he said, leaning across the sofa and staring intently at her.

'We still have work,' Hermione said weakly. Even after five years, she still felt a slight swoon under his strong gaze.

'A week without us wouldn't drag the company down so much,' he said.

* * *

><p>'You are <em>going<em>!' Narcissa demanded. 'Why do you think I sabotaged the prize draw?'

'Narcissa, we both know that a relationship with your son would cause a lot of pain and consequences that I do not wish to occur,' Hermione said patiently. She had gone around, asking each and every one of her friends whether she should go with Draco to Hawaii or not. Her last friend had been Narcissa.

'Hermione, you don't understand,' Narcissa said patiently, gently patting Hermione's arm. 'When you were with Draco, everything was so much brighter. The two of you brought out the best in each other. It was complete bliss, seeing my son shining with joy every single day. You two are perfect together. No one else is compatible with you and no one else has been able to make Draco as happy as you have made him.'

Hermione sat there silently, absorbing what Narcissa had said. It was true; she could not remember a time when she had not enjoyed being together with Draco. 'The con-'

Narcissa silenced her with a finger to her lips. 'No love is easy. You have to deal with and overcome the consequences.'

Hermione nodded solemnly. 'I'll go then but Narcissa, I will not make any advances,' she said firmly.

'You don't need to. You never needed to in the past so why should you need to now?' Narcissa asked smugly. Mission Reunion was underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Review please. =]


	7. 06 Disguises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so ridiculously late. I was having trouble as to how to arrange this story. But, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **edwardsoneandonlylove** since this person has reviewed three times. Anyway, enjoy =]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Disguises<strong>

'I'll go with you on one condition,' Hermione declared, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

'And what would that be?' Draco lazily flipped through _The __Daily __Prophet_, only half listening to what she was saying.

'I want to take my son with me. I want him to enjoy it too.' Hermione confiscated the newspaper, wanting his full attention.

'Why, wouldn't you feel safe without him?' he asked, his eyes clearly indicating his boredom.

'My instincts tell me not to trust a person like you,' she said, pursing her lips and tapping her foot irritably. 'Do we have a deal then?'

Draco sighed. He really didn't want to take a third person along even if it was her son. After all, it was a trip for _adults_ and _adults _only. But there was no choice, for there was something telling him that Hermione Granger was a very stubborn woman.

'Very well then, take your son along,' he said, snatching the newspaper back from Hermione's hands.

'I want it in writing,' Hermione continued, conjuring a parchment. She began scribbling away in her elegant scrawl. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Is that really necessary?' he asked, sighing as he signed his name across the bottom of the parchment.

'Of course it is,' Hermione beamed at him. 'I'm going to pack now,' she said before Disapparating back to her house.

* * *

><p>'Scorpius!' Hermione called out, her voice echoing through the house. Moments later, the child's pounding footsteps could be heard as he ran enthusiastically down the stairs and leapt into his mother's open arms.<p>

'I have a surprise for you,' Hermione exclaimed, grinning broadly.

'Yay! I like surprises!' Scorpius cried happily, running around in circles.

'We're going to Hawaii, on two conditions,' Hermione began sternly. Scorpius pouted. He didn't like having conditions. 'We're going with another man, so you have to behave yourself alright?' Scorpius nodded solemnly. 'And we have to change the way you look,' Hermione continued. Scorpius looked confused.

'Why must I change the way I look?'

'Because of reasons you're too young to understand,' she finished with a kiss to his forehead. With a flourish of her wand, she darkened his hair, rounded his chin, altered the shaped of his perfectly positioned nose and changed his eyes to warm chocolate brown, much like hers.

After the transformation had been completed, it was hard to find the resemblance between Scorpius and his father. Hermione thought she could just see him peeking through the disguise, but she only thought that it was because she was so close to both of them, well, was once close to Draco.

She grabbed hold of her son's hand and smiled down at him. 'Well, then, let's go.'

* * *

><p>'Is he your son?' Draco asked, slightly confused. He had thought that his hair was a pale blonde, not the dirty blonde that resembled the Lovegoods' so much. 'I thought his hair was lighter,' he commented lightly, peering at the boy's face curiously.<p>

'Must have been a trick of the light,' Hermione replied, shrugging. They stood side by side, wind tossing their hair everywhere and blowing the warmth away from their bodies. Hermione shivered, hugging Scorpius closer to her bosom. 'Just out of curiosity, how are we going to get to Hawaii?'

A pair of Thestrals flew down towards them, marked only by the intricately embroidered quilt. 'This,' Draco said dramatically, running his hand down the spine of the Thestral. Hermione swallowed nervously. Flying topped Hermione's list of most dreaded things, even though flying on animals made her feel slightly better. Knowing that she had no confidence in keeping Scorpius from falling to the ground, she handed her son over to Draco.

'If he falls, you'll never hear the end of it,' she threatened menacingly. Draco felt more amused than threatened, chuckling as he gently placed Scorpius at the head of the creature.

'You scared?' Draco asked Scorpius.

'No. I love flying,' Scorpius replied, grinning as the Thestral spread its wings and took off into the air.

'You must take it from your father, then,' Draco ruffled Scorpius' hair fondly, feeling a strange feeling of attachment to the young boy.

Scorpius loved every single second of the trip. He was only five years old, so Mum still hadn't allowed him to have a broomstick yet, but Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had taken him flying the few times Mum wasn't around. He loved how the wind pushed the skin of his head against his skull. He loved how the wind whistled past his hair, messing it up. He loved how there were sudden dips and twists and most of all, he loved looking at everything from above; the trees, the lakes, the rivers, the mountains. Everything was just beautiful.

Hermione, on the other hand kept her eyes closed not wanting to feel the sickening sensation of the wind trying to knock her off. Her hands tightened around the Thestral's mane, worried that the slightest movement of her body would send her plummeting to the ground. After what seemed to be days later, the creatures dipped suddenly, diving to land gracefully on the sandy beach.

Hermione quickly got off, remembering to give the Thestral a grateful pat on the mane, or what she hoped to be the mane. She looked around her, taken aback by the beautiful beach she was standing on, lined with tall palm trees.

'Like it?' Draco asked, coming to stand beside her, holding Scorpius' hand.

Hermione nodded, smiling as the wind tossed her hair behind her. 'It's beautiful,' she answered, looking out towards the vast ocean.

'Do you want to explore a little or rest first?' Draco asked Scorpius.

'Explore!' Scorpius cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

'Only for an hour!' Hermione called as Scorpius ran away, giggling happily. Hermione sighed and ran after Scorpius, finding him happily digging away the sand. 'What are you trying to make?' Hermione asked him curiously.

'Me!' Scorpius answered cheerfully and sure enough, there was a roughly dug out Scorpius-sized hole in the sand. Hermione gave a laugh and made a move to help him, but a blinding flash of flight stopped her. She turned around to glare at Draco, who shrugged and pointed at the sand, where the hole now matched Scorpius exactly. At that moment, Scorpius stood up, pouting and moved to another area, beginning to scoop away the sand again.

'I just helped you make it,' Draco called exasperatingly, stowing his wand away.

Scorpius glared at him. 'No magic!' he scolded, pointing rudely at him.

Before they realized, dusk was fast approaching and they were still running around, playing in the sand like a youthful, happy family.

* * *

><p>As Scorpius climbed sleepily into bed, Hermione opened her copy of <em>The<em>_Tales__of__Beedle__the__Bard_. 'What do you want me to read, Scorpius?' she asked, running her finger down the contents. '_The __Wizard __and __the __Hopping __Pot_, _The __Fountain __of __Fair __Fortune_, _The __Warlock__'__s __Hairy __Heart_, _The __Tale __of __the __Three __Brothers_ or _Bappity __Rappity __and __her __Cackling __Stump_.'

Scorpius didn't hesitate to choose. '_The __Tale __of __the __Three __Brothers_!' he declared before snuggling into his mother's side.

Hermione began to read the familiar story,' There were three brothers were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. They came to a river which was too deep to wade across, and built a bridge using magic. Death appeared to congratulate them for their ingenuity, and offered them rewards (or so he said; his real intent was to give them traps which would be their undoing, because he felt cheated by their survival.)'

Hermione flipped the page and looked at her son, who was fast asleep. She stroked his hair, now back to normal. She closed the book and picked up another: _Pride __and __Prejudice_, her all-time favourite written by a _Muggle_ author. She smiled, remembering the time when Draco had looked at the book in disgust.

'_Muggle_ authors are terrible. They write about all this fluff that is absolutely ridiculous,' he scoffed. But after Hermione convinced him to read the book, he became completely engrossed in the story, finishing the book in a mere two hours.

Hermione sank into the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

'Mum-my! Mum-my!'

Hermione groaned; the bed had suddenly become insanely uncomfortable with her son bouncing up and down on the edge. She opened her eyes groggily, and when she noticed, she sat up quickly, looking around for her watch.

'I'm hungry,' Scorpius pouted. Hermione sighed.

'I'll get ready and we'll have breakfast alright?' Hermione said, making her way towards the bathroom.

There was a soft knock and Scorpius made to open the door. Realising who the visitor could be, she quickly slammed the door and locked it.

Panting slightly, she readjusted Scorpius' looks and opened the door, as though nothing had happened. True to her fears, it was Draco standing there, wearing a confused expression.

'I thought I just saw…' Draco shook his head. 'Trick of light,' he muttered, dismissing his thoughts. Anyway, are you ready for breakfast yet?' He looked at her up and down, taking note of the dishevelled hair and nightgown. 'I guess not. I'll meet you down there.'

'Wait!' Draco turned back to see Hermione push Scorpius towards him. 'You're hungry aren't you?' she asked the child. He nodded in reply. 'Go eat first. I'll be down there in a few minutes.'

He and Scorpius left the room and made his way to the ground floor, where an elaborate restaurant was situated.

'Mister Malfoy, did you have a nice night?' a pretty waitress asked him.

'Yes I did, thank you Jacinta. How are the other guests doing?' he asked, pulling his chair in and plopping Scorpius in the seat next to him.

'They're enjoying the stay very much, Mister Malfoy. They find everything to be of finest quality.'

Draco smiled with satisfaction. That was another rise in his ego.

'May I take your order?'

'Scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon and a cup of coffee and the little one will have …' he trailed off, eyeing Scorpius.

Scorpius sat up proudly, taking advantage of the fact his mother wasn't there. 'Five pancakes with strawberry jam, coke and an almond peach treacle tart with ice cream on top,' he said, beaming happily.

Draco frowned. 'Are you sure your mother lets you eat all that?' he asked, screwing his face in disgust.

'Of course! She lets me eat that every day!' Scorpius lied, digging into the food that had instantly appeared on the white ceramic plates.

Scorpius had only taken a few bites when he started squirming uncomfortably in his chair. 'Mister Malfoy,' he said, whining slightly.

'Call me Draco,' Draco replied nonchalantly, reading through _The __Daily __Prophet_.

'Mister Draco,' he continued to whine. 'I need to pee.'

'The toilet's just around the corner,' Draco said. When there was no response, he looked up to see Scorpius looking rather crestfallen.

'I need help…'

Sighing, Draco put the newspaper down on the table and picked up Scorpius. 'Don't you dare pee,' he warned, pointing his finger sternly at him. 'Don't you dare pee until I tell you.' Scorpius nodded glumly.

After Scorpius had relieved himself, they made their way back to the restaurant. Draco appeared slightly disgusted, having to watch someone else do their business. He never went to public toilets, even if they were technically owned by him. He found them unnerving as well as an invasion of privacy. Eager to get the memory out of his mind, he decided to make small talk with the small child.

'Do you like your dad?'

Scorpius looked a little sad. 'I don't know. I've never met him,' he replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

'Do you know his name?'

Scorpius shook his head. 'Mummy doesn't like to talk about him.'

They resumed seating at the table, continuing to eat in silence with no signs of further conversation. Draco didn't seem to notice shooting wary glances at him.

'Scorpius Hyperion Granger!'

Draco jumped slightly, unused to the shrieking voice of Hermione Granger.

Curious stares followed her as she stormed towards the pair of them. Scorpius looked up innocently, his mouth smeared messily with strawberry jam.

'What are you eating for _breakfast_? Soft drinks? Dessert? Pancakes?' Hermione demanded, grabbing the napkin and hurriedly wiping his mouth.

Scorpius pouted; he had hoped to get away with a sweet breakfast for once in his life.

Hermione rounded on Draco. 'And _you_ should know better than to feed a five year old boy something so sweet at nine in the morning!'

Draco shrugged. 'He said you gave him that every single day.'

'Scorpius,' Hermione warned. 'Don't let me catch you doing that again. Do you understand?'

Scorpius nodded, shrinking further into the chair.

Jacinta came over to the table, looking slightly annoyed.

'Ma'am, is there anything wrong?'

'No, not at all,' Hermione replied, slightly alarmed.

'Then please refrain from raising your voice. You're disturbing the peace of our customers,' Jacinta hinted.

'Jacinta, it's alright. They're with me,' Draco said, as though that explained everything.

Jacinta nodded curtly and left the table.

Positive she was out of ear shot, Hermione leaned over to Draco.

'I do not wish to be given special preferences merely because of your ownership of this hotel!' she exclaimed hotly.

'Calm down, Granger. Merlin's pants! Can you not get so irritated over such insignificant details?' Draco complained, taking a large sip of his coffee.

Hermione didn't reply, glowering at both Draco and Scorpius as she tucked into the fried eggs and bacon Jacinta had politely conjured for her.

This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, was this chapter to your satisfaction? Review please =]


	8. 07 Draco Malfoy, Pranks

Sorry this update took a bit longer than usual...

**Disclaimer:** All credit to J. for awesomeness...

Thanks to my betareader: **Lola Kristy** and lovely readers out there!

=] read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Draco Malfoy, Pranks and All Things Hermione Granger Eventually Doesn't Hate<strong>

Hermione paused in her stride. She had been walking peacefully along the exotic coastline of Hawaii when she noticed a body floating face down in the sea. Even though the body was evidently lifeless, it emitted a sort of beauty as the Sun reflected across the thin layer of water that pushed the body up against the shore.

She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. This wasn't the time to be admiring the beauty of a person who could possibly be dead. Her Muggle training kicked in and she ran along the beach and carefully pulled the body out of the water. She turned it over, her heart beating rapidly and yelped as she identified the helpless man.

She knew that man well. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. She pleaded silently, 'Please don't be dead,' chanting over and over again as she began to resuscitate him. There was still no response. Squeezing her eyes shut, she told herself, 'It's just CPR,' and leaned towards him.

'Pervert,'

Hermione gasped and landed on her backside. Malfoy was staring straight at her with a mischievous grin on his face. Embarrassed, Hermione blushed furiously.

'How _dare_ you accuse me of being so ghastly! I was merely trying to resuscitate you,' Hermione fumed.

'And I wasn't even in trouble,' Malfoy replied, grinning lazily. He propped himself up with his arm, his smirk breaking into laughter as realisation dawned upon Hermione that it was a joke; a joke played on her.

She stood up and stormed off, but not before she threw a look of disgust at him. She returned to her room with the sound of his laughter trailing behind her. She threw away the blanket, where Scorpius should have been, only to find it to be stuffed with a pillow.

'Scorpius,' she called, banging open the bathroom door. It too, was empty. She ripped aside the curtains and saw that Malfoy was still on the beach, giving a very small someone a hi-5. Hermione groaned. There was no need to guess who the other party was. Really, she was beginning to wonder whether taking Scorpius to Hawaii was such a good idea. His personality was starting to resemble his father's even more than before.

* * *

><p><em>Splosh<em>

Hermione gaped at the liquid substance dripping from her body. She looked up to see two pale pairs of arms hastily retreating from the window. There was no need to guess who they were.

Fuming, she haughtily marched away back to her room where she spent hours drying herself. The sticky liquid she was drenched in had been seemingly enchanted so that it wouldn't come off for at least two hours. Exasperated, she sat down on the floor of the bathroom.

'Draco Malfoy!' she yelled at nothing in particular. 'How _dare_ you humiliate me like this and how _dare _you drag my son into this!' She leant back against the cabinet, not caring that she staining the pristine white cabinet with the same substance she was smothered in.

'Miss, is there something I can help you with?' A curious voice asked from behind the bathroom door.

'Ah, no thank you,' Hermione replied automatically. She hesitated before realising that it was _her _room and no one apart from her, Scorpius and Draco could enter it. 'Who's there?' she yelled out sharply, her hand closing around her wand in instinct. She threw open the door, to find an elderly woman innocently cleaning the room.

'Just the cleaning lady, ma'am,' she replied kindly. Hermione blushed furiously and apologised, leaving the room so that the lady could clean in peace. She made a mental note not to make such a mess in the future.

She looked around, slightly lost, for as far as she could see all around her were never ending corridors and doors that were inconveniently identical to one another.

'Are you lost, miss?' a polite bellboy asked.

'Yes, I wanted to go to the pool near the beach,' she smiled. She mentally praised – albeit a little reluctantly – Malfoy for having such excellent staff.

She followed him around the hotel, down several long-winding staircases. By the time they had reached the fifth staircase, Hermione was out of breath.

'Excuse me, sir, are you quite sure this is the right way?' She placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture begging him to stop.

The bellboy turned around, smiling at her. He pointed at a door behind him, 'it's right past this door, miss.'

'Really?' she asked, a little disbelieving, but nonetheless, she pushed open the door and walked through it. Upon realising it was pitch black, she turned around in confusion, only to find the bellboy's face to be replaced by Malfoy's. 'You-,' Hermione started, but he slammed the door in her face, grinning mischievously.

Hermione jiggled the doorknob, but unsurprisingly it was locked. Sighing, she took out her wand. It turned out to be enchanted so that _Alohomora_ had no effect. The only option was to walk forward. '_Lumos_,' she muttered and a soft ball of light graced the tip of her wand.

But what she saw in that room almost made her drop her wand. Below her, she could see the people swimming in the sea, children playing in the sand, couples lying together on beach towels.

'It's just glass,' she told herself, but she reached down just to make sure. But as her fingers swept down, they extended past her feet, confirming the worst of her fears. She started breaking out in sweats and her legs shook terribly. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp push from behind and she felt herself plummeting to the ground.

Much later, she wished it had been real, because for the rest of the day, she was bombarded with everything she shared a strong dislike for; especially creatures she had studied in Care of Magical Creatures. Goodness knows where they had gotten them from.

By dinner, she was beat up and in no mood to eat, let alone mend her clothes after the latest fiasco. She heard the door creak open and she lifted her head to see Scorpius timidly peeking in, unsure whether to console her or run.

'Mummy?' he called tentatively, not moving from his position.

'Mummy's very tired and annoyed.'

'You didn't have fun?' Scorpius looked crestfallen. The only reason that he agreed to play with Mister Draco was that he thought that Mummy would have fun. It wasn't until a few minutes ago Mister Draco had asked him, 'Isn't your Mummy going to be angry at you?' that he realised the pranks had had the opposite effect.

'Just don't do it again,' Hermione said tiredly, her eyelids drooping as she spoke.

'Sorry Mummy. I thought you had fun.' Scorpius closed the door gently behind him and crawled in next to his mother on the bed. He snuggled into the crevice of her arm, feeling the comfort of the warmth of her body enveloping him. He didn't seem to care that she reeked of whatever creature he had let on her, nor the fact that her clothes were covered in splotches of whatever substance he had poured on her.

'Oi, Granger.' Draco marched into the room, finding Scorpius and Hermione wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly. Taking note of her dishevelled appearance, he cast various a few cleaning charms.

'_Scourgify_,' he finished with a flourish of his wand. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the peaceful Hermione Granger. 'I'm not going to say sorry for the pranks because it was just too funny watching your reactions,' he said with a smile.

He closed the door gently behind him as he left the room, allowing the two to restore their energy.

'Bring dinner for two up to room 602 in an hour,' he told the waitress as he sat down at his usual table.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay awake next to Scorpius that night, twirling her hair around and around her finger. It was a habit of hers whenever there was a problem; and there was only one dilemma on her mind right now. She didn't know whether to allow a relationship between her and Draco or not. Her heart still sang for him, but she wasn't sure, after all these years how he would deal with it.<p>

She sighed. For once, she pushed the thought to the furthest and darkest corner of her mind. That issue could be left to a later date.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a mischievous feeling in her heart. She checked to see if Scorpius was awake and there he was, staring sleepily at her.

'Morning, Scorpius. Are you up for a prank today?' she asked ruffling his hair.

Scorpius was instantly awake. There was nothing he loved more than a prank.

* * *

><p>Draco settled into a deck chair, leisurely sipping his drink and flicking through a magazine. He looked up casually but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small boy with pale blonde hair slicked back neatly. He turned around to face the boy and gave a start. The small boy had grey eyes; an exact replica of his childhood self.<p>

Draco started to run towards the boy, but the mysterious boy turned away quickly. Picking up speed, he followed him, curious to see the resemblance up close, but the boy never allowed him to get any closer. He would turn a corner, and then wait for Draco to appear before running away again to turn at another corner.

Finally, the boy stopped before a door, waiting for Draco to catch up. But as he reached out towards him, the boy slipped through the door. Draco continued to follow him, but he only stepped into a completely empty room, bare of carpet, tiles and floorboards as well as furniture. Was there ever a room like this?

The boy that had led him into the room emerged from a corner.

'Who are you?' Draco asked the boy.

'I am Draco Lucius Malfoy,' the boy replied, staring calmly into his eyes.

Draco snorted. 'No, really, stop lying. Who are you?' But the boy just said the same thing. He decided to let the child continue being 'Draco Malfoy.'

'Alright, then, who did Draco Malfoy hate in first year?'

'Hermione Jean Granger, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley,' he said without a pause.

'What species is Draco Malfoy's owl?'

'Eagle owl,' he replied without batting an eyelid.

Draco Malfoy Jr., as Draco decided to call him, was starting to unnerve him. It wasn't because of the fact that he knew such details; it was more because he held no emotion in his voice, not even anger. He felt as though he was talking to a knowledgeable statue.

But then, for some unknown reason, the boy disappeared and his father took his place.

Draco backed away. It was instinct for him to avoid his father or at least keep a safe distance between the two of them.

'Father?' he asked tentatively, lowering his eyesight. He knew from experience that his father's gaze was oppressing.

By then, he had cleared his thoughts. Father was dead. He had seen him die. Grinning, he realised who could be the only culprits. 'Scorpius, Granger!' He shouted.

Sighing, Hermione and Scorpius emerged from behind the fake Lucius Malfoy.

'I thought it was a good prank,' Hermione said sadly.

'Trust me, I'm better than you when it comes to pranks,' Draco replied a little too cheerfully. He was overly relieved that his father had been a fake.

'_Petrificus Tortulas!'_ Hermione exclaimed, whipping her wand out from behind her back. She walked triumphantly over to the frozen Draco Malfoy, patting him on the head. 'You'll be a good boy for the rest of the day, won't you?' she replied, teasing him.

Draco could do nothing but glare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **bit of a random chapter, did you like it? =] R&R please!


	9. 08 First Date Again Part One

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Hello to all my beautiful readers out there! I'm sorry I updated so late; settling into y11 took longer than I thought and hoped. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I do hope you enjoy reading this! =] I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **all my readers, especially my reviewers**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 First Date Again (Part One)<strong>

Hermione hummed as she unpacked her luggage; clothes folding themselves and flying into the wardrobe, toys zooming around the flat into the toy box sitting in the living room and shoes stacking themselves back into the shoe cupboard.

'Scorpius,' she called cheerily. 'Come put your clothes away,' she chirped. Scorpius came running into the room, his bare feet padding softly on the floorboards.

'Mummy can put it away,' Scorpius said defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

'No magic for you until you're 11, remember?' Hermione patted him on the head softly.

Scorpius pouted, but took the clothes in his arms, stomping away as hard as his little feet could.

As he left, Hermione felt the coldest brush across her neck. She reached up instinctively, but as she did, for a moment she thought she could see through her palm. She placed her palm against the sunlight streaming through her window pane and sure enough, past the skin of her hands, she could see the leaves of the trees brushing against the glass, the beehive hovering in the upper right corner of the window.

She brought her hand away from the sunlight, her heart pounding against her ribcage and wrapped her hand in the other, checking to see if it was still transparent. But it wasn't.

'Just a trick of the light,' she reassured herself, her breath slightly uneven, 'Just a trick of the light.'

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the pristine white ceiling that stretched over him as he lay in his four poster bed. There was nothing he felt like doing that day, or for the past week since he returned from his trip with Hermione. He rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. He was cold, despite the sunlight that was streaming into his room through the chink in his curtains. A warm breeze blew past the open windows, sending the curtains fluttering.<p>

'Master Draco, Mr Potter has come to visit you.'

_Potter? _He sneered slightly at the oh-so-fond memories of their moments together. Of course, Draco no longer harboured such distaste but he couldn't help the slight annoyance seeping out. But really, _Potter?_ What business would bring him here, to the _Malfoy_ Manor?

'You may leave now, Hokey and bring Potter to the living room.'

Twenty minutes later, Draco was dressed in robes, the type that gave the air of being very professional and slightly intimidating. He accepted Potter's handshake a little grudgingly and offered him a seat purely out of manners he felt were necessary to deliver.

'Hermione is my best friend,' Harry started, leaning forwards slightly as he spoke, 'and I know you two have become closer lately, so-'

'Please, Potter,' Draco interrupted, exasperated. 'Don't tell me it's one of those, "don't hurt her or I'll hex you" speeches,' he said with a roll of his eyes.

'Shut up and listen, Malfoy,' Harry snapped. 'There are things you don't know that I know so you'd better listen to my advice or I really would hex you.'

Draco raised his eyebrow, but made no further comment.

Harry placed a hundred Galleons on the coffee table, making a dull thump. 'Take Hermione out with you for a day. To the pub, shopping, library, wherever. Just take her out.'

Draco looked at Harry confusedly. 'Potter, I hope you do realise that I am the richest wizard in wizarding community. I don't need your money to take Hermione out for one day. I'm filthy rich,' he said, smiling slightly at the towers of money and treasure in his Gringotts vault.

'You're still the arrogant toe-rag you were in Hogwarts, but I'm glad you're going to accompany Hermione to wherever she wants for one day,' Harry replied.

'Who said I'm taking the Muggle-born out?' Draco said indignantly. Of course he was; he just didn't want to appear as though he was only doing it since Potter told him to.

Harry snickered. It was practically déjà vu. He had told Draco exactly the same thing five years ago, only in his office at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had been irritated that Draco didn't listen to him, only to find an unusually excited happy Hermione a few days later.

'You will take her out.'

* * *

><p>Draco sat at his desk, blowing a few stray strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. His quill was poised over a blank piece of parchment and his waste basket was filled to the brim with scrunched up balls of parchment. It was only a few hours since Potter had left, and he was writing a letter to Hermione.<p>

'Hermione – No that's too personal,' he muttered as he wrote. 'Granger,' he said, finally satisfied. After hours of contemplation and the calling of Hokey to empty his waste basket twice, he had finally finished his letter.

_Granger,_

_Wondering if you had any spare time in the upcoming days._

_-Draco Malfoy _

Oh, the hours he had spent to write a 'letter' that didn't even take up two lines!

For some reason or another, he still felt burdened once he had sent the letter away, as though he was worried whether Hermione would say yes.

'Confound it!' Draco cursed, throwing his fist against the table. 'Get over yourself! Who cares if Granger has some spare time or not? Why did I listen to that stupid Scarface?' he ranted to himself.

'Draco?'

Draco swivelled around his chair, seeing his mother standing behind him, giving him a quizzical look.

'Perhaps you should take a stroll in the gardens, to clear your mind and freshen up. I think you're feeling a little… cooped up in here don't you think?'

Draco gave a tight smile, 'Not at all, mother. I was just thinking aloud.'

Narcissa nodded and returned his smile, retreating from his room. From behind the door, Narcissa grinned gleefully. Nothing could make her happier than seeing her one and only son look so troubled.

* * *

><p>Hermione came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel to find an eagle owl perched on her window, a roll of parchment tied to its leg.<p>

'Hello Gilbert,' she said, stroking the owl as she untied the parchment. She snorted as she read it. Typical of Draco to write her a letter so distant whilst asking something personal. She remembered the first time he had asked her out. He had done so in exactly the same way. Nevertheless, she felt the same butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Sitting down at her desk, she wrote a reply.

_I'm off work tomorrow._

Hermione tied the message around Gilbert's leg and fed him an Owl treat (expensive ones of course). She watched him disappear into the distance, his large wings beating in the air, and danced lightly to her wardrobe, but as soon as she opened the doors, she was instantly dissatisfied with each and every item of clothing. They were too boring, worn too many times and were unattractive. She sighed.

At times like these there was only one person who could help.

**Next Morning**

'Rise and shine, Juliet!'

Hermione groaned. She knew what day it was and she knew who she had put in charge of her appearance.

'Five more minutes, Ginny!'

Ginny glared at the sleeping figure fighting for more sleep. 'Five minutes have passed! Now, get _up_!' Hermione sat up immediately, knowing full well that Ginny was lying. 'Oh, come on Hermione. Draco finally asked you out! You have to look stunning for this and we need to get ready quick before he comes!' she said, her voice inching closer and closer to hysteria with each word.

Hermione finally relented, allowing Ginny to take over, knowing that anything would be better than the clothes in her own wardrobe.

Ginny grinned, an idea formulating in her mind. Last time this happened, she was also the one to decide what Hermione wore and she still remembered the outfit perfectly. Pale blue dress that flowed down to her knees matched with a white bolero.

An hour later, Ginny dragged Hermione to the mirror. Of course, Hermione couldn't remember what her outfit was like five years ago, having a lack of interest in the area of fashion. But she was satisfied with the look, especially her hair; the appearance was better than she could have come up with herself.

'He'd better be here any moment,' Ginny threatened under her breath. She didn't want all her work to go to waste as the day progressed.

As if on cue, the doorbell rung and Ginny opened it gleefully, inviting Draco in, who was looking even more attractive than usual.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked, peering around Ginny.

'She's coming,' Ginny replied. Looking behind her warily, she leaned closer to Draco. 'Remember to take her to the bookstore,' she whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded and gulped. For the first time in his life, he was truly nervous.

And it was just a date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? To make up for my lateness, I'm going to update soon =] P.S. Reviews are kindly appreciated.


	10. 09 First Date Again Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N:** Hi all readers! As promised, my chapter is up sooner! =] I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my lovely readers. Enjoy =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 First Date Again (Part 2)<strong>

Draco's breath caught short in his throat. She was angelic, unlike the other women he had met. She was pure, innocent, all the while holding an air of elegance and beauty. He cleared his throat nervously.

'You look … nice,' he said stiffly, unused to giving compliments.

Hermione blushed slightly, though she tried to hide it.

'You two!'

The pair jumped, having completely forgotten the presence of Ginny.

'Get going already! Half the day has already passed!'

Hermione smiled nervously at her best friend, and waved goodbye, placing her hand hesitantly in Draco's offered hand.

'Where are we going?' she asked curiously.

'You'll see.'

He turned on the spot and they Apparated to the entrance of an old, run-down building that loomed ominously over them.

Hermione's hand instantly tightened around Draco's arm, a chill crawling up her spine.

'What is this place?' she muttered to herself.

Draco continued smiling, unfazed by the obvious dangerous atmosphere the building held. His smile calmed Hermione down. For some reason, his smile put her at ease; it made her feel safe and made her feel as though nothing could possibly go wrong.

Hermione gasped with delight as they entered the building, the outer appearance was the complete opposite of the interior. The interior was grand and elegant, with high-rising walls rising to meet the curved ceiling made entirely out of glass. Rows and rows of shelves filled the large area, stacked with books from every imaginable source, including both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

'Malfoy…' she said breathlessly, eyes sparkling with delight. 'How did you…?'

'A very resourceful library that barely anyone knows about,' he replied, his smile broadening at the sight of her. _Merlin_, she was too cute when she beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

He grabbed her hand, and led her to another section of the library, a section that was completely void of people, where the books were still in perfect condition. 'I think you'll like this section the best,' he said, 'and you can buy books from here too.' Hermione nodded eagerly, her hand already reaching for the nearest book, itching to explore another world.

Draco let her be, and also sauntered over to his favourite new section: Muggle fiction. Many would have been surprised to know that he had touched a Muggle book, let alone _read_ it, but after it had been left on his study desk by a suspicious _someone_ he had enjoyed it, surprisingly.

His fingers rested on one book in particular, _Pride and Prejudice_, it was called. It felt like something Hermione would like too. He took the book from the shelf, resting it in his arms. 'I'll buy it for Hermione,' he said to himself. But then he put the book back on the shelf. 'She probably has a copy of it herself,' he reasoned. 'But if she doesn't? What would I do with the book?' he muttered, pacing back and forth on the aisle. Of course, he was attracting some quizzical stares from others in the library. In the end, he bought it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade <strong>

'Draco…' Hermione said, gasping at the glittering shop that was recently established.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He liked the way she had said his name. Not Malfoy. Draco. She said Draco. He had always disliked the snake-like feeling his name gave off, but the way his name came out of her mouth…. It made it sound beautiful.

Hermione entered the jeweller's, her face in awe as she took in all the stones one could possibly imagine embedded into bits of metal and made into jewellery.

'This one is emerald! Sapphire! Ruby! Topaz! Opal! Bloodstone! Aquamarine! Amethyst!' she cried excitedly. She paused as she saw the most exquisite necklace her eyes had ever laid upon. Small sapphire crystals were sprinkled across the entire platinum chain, whilst a stunning lazurite pendant hung off the chain, sending lights dancing on the ceiling.

Draco peered over her shoulder, saw what she was staring at and smirked. _Thank the Lord that he had money_, he thought. He watched her turn away from the necklace wistfully, making for the entrance.

'Wait for me outside.' Hermione nodded, sadness etched onto her face.

He waited until Hermione was out of earshot.

'Excuse me? Ma'am? I want the necklace here,' he called, waving the attendant over.

'That would be 400 Galleons, Sir,' she said, handing him the gift wrapped up neatly. He pushed the coins towards her, the attendant's face a little surprised at how easily he gave the money to her, as though it was part of his everyday life. That certainly was something she didn't see every day.

He tucked the gift neatly into his coat, not wanting to give it to her just yet. After all, Hermione's troubled expression was just too much fun to watch.

Draco stepped out of the shop, hoping to find Hermione waiting for him obediently, but of course, she had to go running of somewhere. 'Hermione!' he called, praying that she would be in a shop nearby. But no blushing brunette came running towards him.

'Could she have gone further?' he grumbled to himself and set off to find Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Earlier<strong>

Hermione rubbed her upper arms vigorously, shivering in the cold. She should have known better than to allow Ginny rampage on her. The sun had been shining brightly (for once) in the morning but had now resorted to hiding behind clouds and allowing the winds to take over.

'_Confringo!'_

Hermione looked up sharply, her eyes narrowing as she tried to identify the culprit. Her hand instantly reached into her pocket.

'_Protego!_'

She breathed a short sigh of relief as the jinx bounced harmlessly off the barrier. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a cloaked man running away. She instantly removed her barrier and chased after him, through alleyways and other stretches of roads she had never encountered before. Suddenly he disappeared out of sight, bringing her to a halt.

Catching her breath, she looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She was on a wide stretch of road now, with trees speckled across the side of the road. Just as she was about to go back the way she came from, a hand covered her mouth, dragging her to the nearest alleyway.

'Mmph!' she cried, struggling against him. He was strong. Too strong. He wrenched her wand arm backwards, forcing the wand to clatter to the ground. Her mind was reeling and her physical defences kicked in.

She kicked him. Hard.

Of course she aimed it at where it hurt most.

He reeled back, groaning in pain and writhing to the ground. Hermione hurriedly picked her wand from the ground and aimed it at him.

'Who are you?' she demanded, the hood casting a dark shadow over his face.

'Heh,' he snickered, standing up to his full height and drawing a wand from his cloak. 'That would have hurt more if I was a man,' he, well, she said.

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Petrificus Totalus!'_

* * *

><p>'Hermione!' Draco called out, desperate now. It had been hours since he had last seen her and it was evident that she didn't just run off somewhere. A glint caught his eyes and he squinted against the evening sunlight shining into his eyes. He thought he could make out a pair of shoes sticking out of the alleyway. He approached it, praying that it wasn't Hermione.<p>

But of course, the shoes had to belong to Hermione. Her hands were outstretched with a wand grasped in her hand, her mouth and eyes wide open: the shock of being Stunned.

'Hermione!' he grasped her shoulders, icy cold to the touch. 'Wand, wand,' he muttered, digging through his coat pocket; it kept on slipping through his sweaty fingers. Finally he grasped hold of it and pointed it at Hermione, '_Rennervate.'_

Hermione would have collapsed to the ground, if Draco wasn't there to support her. She slumped onto his lap, her head buried in his chest. Draco wrapped his coat protectively around her and hugged her to him.

'Who did it?' he whispered, menace tinging the edge of his voice.

'S-s-some woman,' she stuttered, shivering from the cold. 'Merlin's beard!' she cursed, 'I've lost my touch.'

Draco stroked her hair, comforting her and holding her tighter to him. 'It's alright Hermione. I'll catch her,' he threatened, anger bubbling to the surface.

'T-t-there's no n-need for th-that,' she tried to reassure him, placing her cold hands on either side of his face.

'She attacked you!' he growled, his hands curling into fists.

'You can't go hurting a woman!' she said indignantly.

'She hurt you, Hermione. She has to pay for what she has done!'

'Draco. I don't want you to try and find her,' she said sternly.

They stared into each other's eyes and Draco found himself being overpowered.

'All right then,' he sighed. 'But I will protect you from now on.'

As Draco returned his wand to his pocket, his hand brushed against the small blue box. Smiling he took the box out.

'Close your eyes,' he told Hermione. She raised her eyebrows, but did what she was told. Reaching behind her, he clasped the necklace around her neck. 'You can open them now.'

Hermione gasped as she saw the beautiful necklace around her neck, tears of joy forming in her eyes, but then she realised the expense. 'Draco!' she yelled disapprovingly.

'What? I know you like it!' he replied, baffled by her response.

'It's four hundred Galleons!'

'I know,' he said with a smirk.

'It's preposterously expensive!'

'Merlin's pants! Most women would just be happy!' he cried.

Hermione fingered the necklace, running her fingers over the smooth stone of lapis lazuli. 'Well, I suppose I'm happy,' she said softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

'What? I didn't quite hear you. Can you repeat that?' he said with a grin on his face.

Hermione slapped him playfully. 'I know you heard what I said!'

'Say it again.'

'No!'

* * *

><p>Harry had visited Draco at his mansion without warning, again. Draco knew what he was going to ask the moment he opened that arrogant mouth of his.<p>

'How was your date?'

'Hermione was attacked,' he said seriously, but Harry waved him off.

'I'm not particularly worried about that. She can protect herself and then there are you, me, Ginny, Ron and practically everyone else she knows. We're all going to protect each other.'

Draco snorted. How expected of Gryffindors like them.

'What I mean is; how do you feel about her?'

'I like her,' Draco blurted out, surprising even himself, but Harry looked like he expected this all along. 'I don't know if I love her yet, but I definitely do like her.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it! =D You all know my favourite button is the 'Review this Chapter' button right?


	11. 10 Not the Right Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want it. =]

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. Please forgive me =] I shall dedicate this chapter to all my readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Not the Right Time<strong>

Hermione slotted the rusty, golden key into the keyhole, letting the door to swing open creakily. She shrugged off her coat, hanging it up while she took off her shoes and placed them neatly, parallel to the wall. 'Scorpius, Alexiza, I'm home,' she called out tiredly. Strangely enough, no 70 year old woman emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands across her stained white apron as she tries to rid her hands of the oil she had been using to make a late dinner for Hermione. Hermione made her way to the kitchen, to discover that all the lights were out, an indication that it had been untouched. She switched the lights on and her eyes instantly fell upon a cream coloured enveloped addressed to her, lying on the bare marble bench.

'_Granger,_

_If you're looking for your nanny, Scorpius and your belongings, come to the Malfoy estate. I deem it too risky and dangerous for a targeted witch such as yourself to be living without the protection that I can offer._

_Malfoy_.'

She snorted, scrunching the parchment in her fist, trembling as she screamed his name through clenched teeth. She stormed around the flat, flinging open her doors and drawers, and sure enough, they were completely bare. Even the stickers she and Scorpius had painstakingly put up together had been taken down. If one were to step into this house, they would not have had thought someone had been residing in it.

Still cursing Malfoy under her breath, she stepped outside again into the icy cold weather that bit into her cheeks and Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Earlier<strong>

'Coming,' Alexiza called lightly as a pompous sounding knock reverberated through the house. 'Be a good boy and stay in your bed.' She told Scorpius, planting a fragile kiss on his forehead.

She opened the door and couldn't help but give a startled squeak of surprise to see someone rather unexpected at the door. 'Oh,' she stammered, slightly flustered. 'Wo-would I be correct in presuming you to be Mr. Malfoy?' she questioned, alarmed, shooting worried looks over her shoulder at Scorpius' door.

'Yes, you would. If you would please excuse me, I have come to move everything here to my estate,' he announced with a triumphant smile.

'E-e-everything?' Alexiza stammered worriedly. 'No no no, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid that cannot do,' she exclaimed as she backed away from him, blocking the door to Scorpius' room. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Scorpius opened the door and stepped out from under the nanny's arm, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Is Mr. Draco here?' he asked, excitement creeping into his voice. But then he noticed Draco staring at him wearing an expression that could be described as a mixture of pure shock confusion and realizing that he didn't have his disguise on, he realized what he must have looked like.

'Bloody Hell,' the young boy cursed.

Draco's expression stiffened since he had seen Scorpius, his pupils becoming a dark, stormy grey as he saw the resemblance between himself and Scorpius. He cleared his throat. 'We'll talk at my estate,' he said stonily. He waved his wand wordlessly, and sent all the possessions to Malfoy Manor. He took a small object from his coat pocket and as soon as they touched it, they were taken away to Malfoy Manor.

The three of them sat in front of the warm fire enclosed in white marble as a house-elf hobbled up to him to offer tea. Draco shook his head and waved him away. 'Leave us alone,' he said curtly, his eyes strikingly close to those of cold steel as he swiveled around to face the petrified elderly.

'Please explain this situation to me. How is it that Hermione Granger's son is the exact copy of me when I was younger?' he demanded.

'I do not think I am at liberty to say anything. Let's at least wait for Hermione to come,' she said, almost pleading him.

As if on cue, Hermione stormed into the room, forgetting that this was the first time Draco had seen her son without his disguise.

'Draco Malfoy,' she began sternly. 'I do believe that you do not have the right to rip everything from my home and bring it too yours!' she exclaimed, blood rising to her face.

Draco turned his back towards this outburst.

'First explain the situation here, Granger,' he said gesturing towards himself and Scorpius.

'It's as what you can see. Scorpius looks startlingly like you doesn't he? That's all you need to know,' she replied instantly.

'That's all I need to know?' he asked incredulously. 'This is related to my memory loss, isn't it?' he asked, as realization hit home.

Hermione didn't reply, avoiding his gaze and staring at the marble floor.

'Forget it. I don't need you to find these things out. Your room is upstairs. Hokey, see to her please,' he said with a wave of his hand, sitting down heavily on the couch. He massaged his forehead with his hand. There were people he had to meet tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Draco glared at the door before him, not believing himself that he was standing in front of Potter's office. True, he no longer felt any desire to torture the Boy who Lived, but he couldn't help but let the past animosity bubble to the surface. Swallowing his pride, he knocked proudly on the door.<p>

'Come in.'

Harry looked up from the mountains of papers he was busily signing away, his round glasses slipping off his nose as he saw Draco Malfoy sitting awkwardly in the small brown office chair in front of him.

'Why are you here, Malfoy?' he asked before returning his gaze to the never-ending mountains of paperwork.

'I met Scorpius,' he started.

'Didn't you meet him already?'

'Without his disguise.'

The quill stopped scratching the parchment, poising in midair. For a moment, Harry was taken aback, but he regained his composure and pretended as though it was nothing important.

Out of nowhere, a hand whipped out and grabbed him viciously by the collar, pulling him up so high that his feet dangled in the air, unable to touch the ground.

'You know about my memory loss, don't you? Tell me everything! Tell me exactly what relationship I had with Hermione!' Draco snarled, dragging Harry forward so that their noses were almost touching. The inkwell spilled over, and the black ink seeped into the parchment, but neither of them seemed to notice.

'Calm down if you want to get information out of me, Malfoy. I must say, you weren't taught good manners,' Harry said a little snidely.

Still glaring, he lowered Harry to his seat and slumped down himself, waiting for Harry to begin.

'You're right, Malfoy. There was a relationship between you and Hermione and as for Scorpius looking so much like you… Well, I think you're smart enough to know what I mean. But. Hermione is my best friend, practically my sister, so her secrets are for her to tell. Not me,' Harry said breathlessly, fixing his desk.

'Is that all you have to say? Shouldn't you tell me more?' Draco pressed, his need to know egging him on.

Harry shook his head. 'No more, Malfoy, not now at least, but you shouldn't let this misunderstanding get in between your developing relationship with Hermione and I wouldn't advise you to seek these answers from others. The time is not right and finding out too early would only have bad consequences.'

Draco turned to leave, disappointed. Harry wouldn't tell him. What about the others? Weaslette? Weasel?

'I will tell you.'

'What?' Draco asked, surprised at the sudden turn in events.

'When the time is right,' Harry said serenely.

Draco kicked at the dirt in annoyance. Who would tell him now? The Potter and Weasley family were hopeless. Both of them would be too loyal to Hermione to spout a thing. He needed someone distant from them, but still know, and at that moment, his answer approached him.

'Draco, why are you out here? No office to go to?' Blaise said jokingly.

'I was just about to find you. Follow me.'

Bewildered, Blaise obliged, following Draco into Rosmerta's. Draco approached the bar maid, slipping her 10 Galleons.

'We want a quiet room.'

Madam Rosmerta gave them both a quizzical look, but nonetheless led them upstairs, showing them a room completely bare except for an old, wooden bed tucked into a corner and two small wooden stools in the centre of the room.

'What's so serious that we have to talk here, and not downstairs drinking Firewhisky like we always do?'

Draco hesitated, wanting to choose his words carefully.

'I visited Potter today to ask him about my lost memories. My relationship with Hermione. My relationship with Scorpius.'

'He didn't tell you, did he?' Blaise asked, his eyes narrowing as he realized what Draco now knew.

'No, he didn't. And that's why I was hoping that you, being my best friend, would be able to tell me something more,' his voice becoming softer and gentler, as he tried to coax his friend.

'Potter probably already told you this, but it's not my secret to tell, mate. I'm sorry. But I will tell you one thing. Scorpius is your son and at one stage, you and Hermione were engaged.'

Surprised, Draco took Blaise by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

'At one stage? What went wrong then? Tell me!' he commanded.

Blaise shook his head and pushed the young man back into his seat. 'I've already told you more than I should have. I'm not saying anymore.'

* * *

><p>Hermione paced her ridiculously large room. No, wait. It wasn't even her room. It was Draco's room.<p>

'Miss, is there anything you need?' Hokey asked, her large eyes watching Hermione walk back and forth, her eyes swinging from side to side as though she was watching a pendulum.

'No, no, not at all, Hokey. There's no need to call me Miss, by the way. Didn't I tell you that before?'

'You did, Mi- Hermione,' the elf said, quickly correcting herself.

'Do you know where Draco is?' Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach and she knew that Draco was out there trying to find out her, no, their secret.

'No, Hermione. Mr. Malfoy woke up early this morning and left his estate. I believe he said that he would not be back for dinner.'

Groaning, Hermione laid down on the absurdly enormous bed. She wasn't ready for everything to be spilt. Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this chapter exceeded your expectations =] I'll update the next chapter sooner! I promise. Please review. =D


	12. 11 The Good and the Bad

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters. Just the plot. =]

**A/N: **I would like to dedicate this to **gigi mmm**, my 40th reviewer. =] And as requested, a recap.

**Previously**:

Wanting to protect Hermione from whoever was out there to get her, be it deliberate or unintended, Draco wanted to keep her where he could see her all the time, in his manor. Little did he know that Hermione was hiding his very own son from him, once again urging him to recover his lost memories. But in his frenzy to find answers, he discovers that no one is willing to spill it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 The Good and the Bad<strong>

Hermione swiveled around as the door to her room swung open, her hand flying to her chest as she saw Draco step into the room with his head hung down dejectedly. Neither of them spoke; neither of them knew what could be said to ease the tension. But fortunately for Hermione, Draco broke the ice.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled inaudibly. He had never said sorry before in his life and Hermione knew that.

"Can't you say that again? I didn't quite catch that," she said teasingly, hiding a snickering smile behind her lips. Really now, their son had picked up his father's overinflated pride.

"Sorry," he said, just slightly louder, staring determinedly at that white candle to the right of Hermione's head.

"What did you find out?" Hermione continued, not wanting to forgive him just yet.

"Nothing," he lied smoothly. But Hermione caught on immediately. Years of falling victim to his lies had allowed her to become accustomed to those little habits that gave him away. For instance, if he lied to _her_, then he would absolutely downright refuse to meet her eyes or, the way he ran his hand through his hair, just like he did then.

"Well anyway, whatever you found out… Pretend you know nothing about it," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I'm fine with it."

He took a step closer to Hermione, snaking an arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms. He brought his other to embrace her head, pulling her towards him so that her head rested in the crevice of his neck.

"Because, Hermione, I think I'm falling for you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, startled at his profound confession, and even more so as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead.

"D-Draco?" she stammered, feeling herself blush furiously.

He didn't reply and continued to hug her tightly, amazed at how wonderful she smelt. He breathed in deeply. Cinnamon and apples.

"Mummy!"

The pair sprung apart from each other, their heads whipping around in sync to glare at the young boy who had interrupted their beautiful moment.

Scorpius was scared. This was the first time his mum had looked so murderous. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Did mummy find out? That he took her singlet and cut it up to make extra robes for his Ron Weasley figurine?

But then, as quickly as it came, his mum's expression softened. Scorpius was puzzled. Was she mad or not?

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" she said softly, picking him up into her arms.

"I can't find Alexiza anywhere, Mummy!' he pouted.

"She might be sleeping in her room. She's an old lady now, Scorpius. You can't go bothering her all the time," she lightly reprimanded.

"But she was going to teach me basic arithmetic!" Out of all the things Alexiza was required to teach him, he enjoyed basic arithmetic the most.

Draco chuckled, earning identical curious expressions from mother and son.

"Mr. Draco?" Scorpius asked, scrunching his nose up exactly the way his mother would.

"Glad to see you have inherited your mother's thirst for knowledge," he complimented. Bit unfortunate his own natural genius wasn't there. After all, he never had to study, not the way Hermione did.

"Mummy says I'm very smart." He beamed proudly, thumping a fist to his chest. He then jumped down from Hermione's arms.

"I'm going to find Alexiza, now," he proclaimed with a cheery wave.

Hermione turned back towards Draco, blushing, as she remembered their embrace just five minutes earlier.

Draco smirked as he saw her reaction. He grabbed her hand, planting a soft and tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Will you officially date me?" he asked sincerely, staring intently into her eyes.

There wasn't even a need for Hermione to hesitate. "Yes," she replied breathlessly, finding herself encaptured by those pools of blue-grey.

* * *

><p><strong>Greengrass Manor<strong>

Astoria clapped her hands gleefully, as she planned her next move. She had already spun Draco into a momentary panic, and even though her plan wasn't a complete success, it just proved to her how instinctively protective and concerned he became when it came to Hermione.

Daphne looked at her sister warily. Since Draco fell in love with Hermione the first time, she had been regretting introducing the two of them. Over time, the matter lay undisturbed, dashed over by other worries in her life. But once that newspaper article was released, everything blew to the surface again. Plans formed deviously in her mind; sadistic laughter rang through the empty manor. She cursed silently at Rita Skeeter and Colin Creevey. Why couldn't they leave their noses in their own businesses? Surely they had better things to report on than the love lives of two poor lost souls trying to fit each other in their hearts again.

"Astoria," she said once again, for the fiftieth time that afternoon.

"Look, Daph, it's useless trying to convince me. I'm going through with my plan as I have always intended," she retorted with a snort.

"Well, there's no point," Daphne replied calmly. But then, she drew her wand, and her tone became rather menacing. "You will do as I tell you. You will not carry out this plan. If you do, I will warn them and aid them before you could even cry 'sister," she threatened, pushing the tip of her uniquely sharp wand against the bottom of her chin.

Astoria's eyes followed her wand, and flashed a small grin that gave it away.

Daphne saw it. Saw it too late. Before she had time to react, she was flung backwards, crashing into the bookcase and collapsing into a heap onto the ground. Her hand clutched at the searing pain on her stomach, surprised to see blood staining her robes.

"_Sectumsempra?"_ she whispered hoarsely, recognizing the spell immediately. "_Even your own sister?_" she wheezed.

"I would do anything if it means getting my Draco back," she said, with a faint smile, as though at that moment where her sister lay dying before her feet, inflicted by her own wand, was dreaming about her impossible future with Draco.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, as Gregory Goyle stormed into the room. He cast one look at the limp girl on the floor and rushed to her aid.

"Daphne?" he said tenderly, his round eyes bulging as he took her hand. "Daphne, love. You have to s-"

A flash of green light.

And he couldn't say anymore.

"No one will ever know about this," Astoria hissed, stalking out of the room, leaving her dying sister and her other half to rot. She cast multiple charms on the lock, so that no one would ever be able to open it again.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Belinda!"<p>

Belinda looked up, startled. No matter how much Hermione loved her work, she rarely was _this_ happy.

"Morning, Hermione," she replied warily, watching her as she literally _skipped_ into her office, signing away the mountains of paperwork that had piled up even more so due to her recent absence. She hummed as she went through them, barely looking at what she was signing at.

"Um, Hermione? Do you know what you're signing through?" she warned her warily.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione cried out, as though it only dawned on her then, what she was doing. "Thanks for reminding me, Belinda," she beamed, unfazed. Then she opened up all the files she had carelessly signed, and started reading them, this time, humming to the tune of some Muggle song.

Belinda sighed, silently praying that she would be concentrating at least.

"Belinda, come here."

Belinda looked over at her direction, worried. Her voice had completely changed. It now carried the intent of murder. Belinda started to panic. Had she done something wrong? She had looked over those files and mail before, and they all looked perfectly fine. All except for one.

Belinda gasped. It couldn't be that one from Astoria Greengrass, could it? The one that was requesting a hefty sum of money was it?

"This letter from Astoria…"

Belinda's heart sank. It _was _that one.

"I wrote a reply. Please owl it to her."

Belinda took the rolled up parchment from her hands and left her office. She was about to tie it to Gerald's leg, before curiosity took over. It was as though someone else had possessed her hands for a few seconds, because when she realized what she was doing, the ribbon tying the parchment together had fallen to the ground and the letter was lying open on her desk.

'_Astoria Greengrass,_

_Though I am apologetic to hear your grandparents have recently passed away and I understand your intentions to honour them by raising enough money in order to build a library under their name, I cannot give you such a hefty sum of ten thousand Galleons. However, if you wish to seek further assistance from me, I would advise you to come into my office this afternoon._

_I express my condolences._

_Hermione Granger_'

Belinda breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem that her boss was bending down to even a witch like Astoria. She mentally praised her, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Belinda, what, may I ask, are you doing?"

Belinda jumped, turning around, sheepishly.

"I thought I had taught you better than to read other people's mail."

Belinda didn't reply, and she just hung her hand, ashamed of her actions.

"Mail it quickly. I want to see her this afternoon."

Fortunately, Astoria did receive the letter, because at precisely 3 o'clock, looking rather sad and dejected.

"Oh, Miss Greengrass. Please do go in, Hermione is waiting," Belinda said, trying to be friendly, but finding it rather difficult to. She knew of the ordeal Hermione had to endure due to her jealous interference with Hermione and Draco.

Astoria gave a curt nod and proceeded to Hermione's office, closing the door behind her, but not before she casted _Muffliato_ silently.

"Hermione."

"Astoria, please take a seat," Hermione replied, not looking up from her work.

Astoria did as she asked, purposefully not starting the conversation.

"I don't understand, Astoria. Why do you want _me_ to sponsor it? We both know our relationship isn't very well off," Hermione said, finally putting aside her work.

"I've been meaning to tell you how sorry I've been since what I've done five years ago, and I was hoping that you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me," Astoria replied rather convincingly.

"Let's say that I do forgive you." Hermione continued. "Why me?"

"Well, you love books and I thought you would be more interested in sponsoring it."

"I'm sure you know others who love books just as much as I do."

Astoria mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, leaning forward slightly.

"There isn't anyone else. Daphne left us and Gregory hasn't been the same since," Astoria said theatrically, dabbing away at her eyes with a handkerchief she had produced. She blew her nose loudly, making Hermione jump back in shock. She had expected a very delicate, conservative action from a refined, pureblood lady like Astoria.

"And, I can't turn to Draco or Blaise, because I _know_ they don't take a very good liking to me. And Pansy has gone to France and the last time I talked to her, it ended with a very cold note. And that's all of them. I'm not close to anyone else," she said dejectedly, panting slightly as she finished her meaningless rant. "And all I have left is you," she ended, making a move to grab hold of Hermione's hands and staring sadly into her eyes, trying to pull off her best vulnerable face.

"Alright, alright," Hermione said, giving up. She really didn't like dealing with overdramatic women such as Astoria. That, and she was also rather susceptible to vulnerable looking things, be it an evil mastermind or not. "Take the five grand and leave please," she said, signing off a cheque.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you," Astoria repeated over and over again. Hermione rolled her eyes; Astoria really sounded like she was going to kiss her feet. "I'll make sure you name is emphasized on the honour roll. Thank you again."

Astoria left the office, flashing an evil smile as soon as she had turned her back on Hermione. She was in high spirits, delighted to see that her plans were working out perfectly fine.

Belinda narrowed her eyes as she watched the evil minx come out. She had noticed that miniscule smirk on her face, though she couldn't be sure it was there or not, but what were the chances of her having a harmful plan in mind?

Very high. Very high indeed.

Belinda sighed. She only hoped that Hermione would be able to remember what kind of a horrid, manipulative, conniving bitch that Astoria Greengrass was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated =D


End file.
